A Love Filled Inferno
by Ramanda87
Summary: My group of one shot drabbles, probably gonna be mostly about ReiXMinako, but I cant promise I wont throw in other pairings from time to time! Enjoy.
1. Reeling her in!

A Love Filled Inferno

My group of one shot drabbles, probably gonna be mostly about ReiXMinako, but I cant promise I wont throw in other pairings from time to time! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Reeling her in!**

Rating: M

Pairing: ReiXMinako

Rei sat on the couch finishing her homework and waiting for Minako to come home. "damn were is she? I hate when she stays out so late, I mean I know its part of her job but she could at least call, it makes me worried.' The dark haired women sighed and put her mind back on the task of finishing her annoyingly boring homework. After a while of concentrating Rei sighed. 'college is so strenuous sometimes, between it and Minako's concerts and rehearsals we hardly see each other, we just started dating and we cant even find time to be together' Rei sighed again and sat her text book and paper onto the living room table. 'I was hoping Mina would get home early tonight, I miss seeing her' Rei thought as she laid her head back rubbing her temples with her palms. Tiredly Rei lifted her feet up onto the glass table shifting her book to the side and closing her eyes.

The dark haired former Miko awoke to the sound of a lock clicking open and the swing of the front door. Rei smiled slightly but didn't open her eyes. 'Mina's home' Rei thought as she wiped the smile off of her face deciding to make it seem like she was still asleep. Rei knew Minako liked to watch her sleep. 'the bait is set' Rei thought.

"Rei, I'm home, are you here?" Minako said as she came through the door. 'gosh I'm so tired, I wish I could have come straight home tonight, stupid agent making after rehearsal plans with important investors, always gotta schmooze, but things went well. Maybe if Rei's home we can celebrate' Minako thought with a naughty grin as she threw her keys onto the kitchen table. Minako's smile went from naughty to soft as she entered the living room. 'she's sleeping, I love it when she sleeps, she looks so peaceful and beautiful,' Minako thought as she approached the couch, getting close to her girlfriend. 'I'm reeling her in' Rei thought just before the blond leaned down to place a gentle kiss onto Rei's lips.

Minako smiled as Rei's arms circled around her, gently pulling the blond onto her lap, effectively making Mina straddle her dark haired girlfriend. Minako wrapped her arms around the miko's neck as she deepened the kiss. 'perfect catch' Rei thought with a smile as the dark haired miko's hands slid up the sides of Minako's thighs placed on either side of her. Minako's lips slowly slid down to Rei's neck sending tingling sensations coursing through the dark haired girls body.

"Mina" Rei whispered into her girlfriends ear as she slid her hands slowly up the blonds back to begin unlacing her bright orange halter. Minako's hands slipped down caressing Rei's breasts through the fabric of her shirt which she began to unbutton with painstaking slowness. Minako's lips moved over to kiss and suck on Rei's shoulder as she slipped the red dress shirt over them and off. After relieving the blond of her halter Rei's hands immediately slipped down to slid up Minako's inner thighs under her cute white mini skirt. Minako moaned and returned to Rei's lips for a sensual kiss. Rei loved when Minako kissed her like this, slow, gentle clearly emphasizing the love she felt, a love that was mirrored in Rei. The dark haired woman returned the kiss as she slipped the blonds panties to the side gently teasing her. Rei slowly rubbed Minako's clit causing the blond to move against her hand begging for more while she let out little moans and whimpers. Minako's lips returned to Rei's neck, Rei moaned a little when she felt Minako bite her, the bite stung at first but wasn't overly painful and quickly turned pleasurable as Minako began to slowly sooth the spot with her tongue then begin to suck leaving a very dark and clear mark on Rei's alabaster white skin. Rei absolutely loved when Minako marked her like that it was almost animalisticly possessive. Minako moaned loudly when Rei slowly slipped two fingers into her.

"Rei" Mina whispered as her hips rolled to the rhythm Rei's fingers were setting. Minako whimpered as she arched her back in pleasure, Rei took immediate advantage of the blonds new position and leaned in to nibble and kiss Minako's neck and collar bone. Minako's body was on fire, Rei's lips on her skin were driving her insane.

"mmnn…Rei, harder… please," Minako whimpered softly as Rei's rhythm and pressure increased inside the blond.

"Oh God" Minako said just before she pulled the miko's head up for a lip bruising kiss. Minako could feel her muscles tense she knew she was getting close, so close. On the very edge. The blond let out a high pitched whimper, placing her head in the crook of Rei's neck, when the dark haired woman's thumb came up to press insistently against the blonds clit making her come fast and hard. Mina's world exploded with blissful pleasure, Rei had made her come so hard her head felt like it was spinning. Minako was still breathing heavily from her climax when she lifted her head to look into her girlfriends beautiful violet eyes. The blond moaned slightly when Rei slowly pulled her fingers from inside her girlfriend. The moan ended on a whimper when Rei brought her fingers to her lips licking and sucking them clean.

Mina felt absolutely wonderful and the blond wanted Rei to feel the same , so quickly, Mina brought Rei into a very passionate kiss while her hands immediately went to Rei's belt, hastily unfastening it and releasing the button to the miko's black dress pants, pushing them as far as she could get them to go while still straddling her dark haired girlfriend. Rei groaned when Mina slipped back off of the miko's thighs standing and pulling Rei's pants forward and off quickly throwing them across the room. Rei frowned slightly when Minako didn't return to her lap, her confusion continued when the blond slid down to her knees pushing Rei's legs apart.

"Mina what are you my god!" Rei didn't get to finish her sentence because at that moment Minako dipped her head down and gently flicked her tongue across the dark haired miko's clit. Minako smiled when she heard Rei's exclamation, she also continued her assault on her girlfriend, now roughly twirling her tongue around Rei's clit. Minako brought her hands to her girlfriends hips holding them steady because Rei couldn't seem to keep them still. Minako whimpered a little when she felt Rei's nails lightly scoring her shoulders, and when she thrust her tongue deep inside to taste Rei, she felt a little pain when the dark haired girl grabbed her shoulders leaving little half moon shaped wounds were her nails had dug into Mina's back and shoulders.

Rei's mind was going crazy, 'oh my god, what is she doing?' Rei thought as she gripped Minako's shoulders tightly. Rei was extremely surprised by her girlfriends boldness. They had only recently started dating and with their busy schedules they had only managed to be intimate a hand full of times, but this was new. Rei had thought about it, a lot actually, but she was hardly ready for the sight of Minako's beautiful golden head moving between her thighs giving her some of the most intense pleasure she had ever felt. One of her hands slipped up into that gorgeous flaxen hair to grip it tightly. Minako smiled again, she loved it when Rei lost control enough to pull her hair, its when she did this that Minako knows she's definatly doing something right. Its also a good clue as to how much more Rei can take, 'by the time she's gripping my hair like this, it usually means she about to come' Minako thought as she slipped higher again and slowly drug her tongue across Rei's hardened clit. Rei moaned loudly and pushed her hips up against Minako's mouth.

"Mina, please" Rei whispered. Minako knew what Rei wanted, she needed release and Mina was more then happy to oblige. Quickly the blond slipped two fingers into her girlfriend and began to slowly thrust inside of her, Rei whimpered lightly. Minako smiled at her girlfriends beautiful face in the troughs of passion, and bent to push her tongue hard against Rei's clit one last time. Rei's light whimper disappeared as she arched her back and she went into a silent scream ending on another light whimper. Rei was still recovering from her outstanding orgasm when Minako crawled back up onto her lap wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and putting her face into the crook of Rei's neck.

Rei, after finally being able to breath correctly, wrapped her arms around her golden haired goddess. Gently leaning in to kiss softly at the side of her neck.

"I really missed you" Rei whispered against her girlfriends ear. Minako smiled and said sarcastically as she looked into Rei's eyes and slowly caressed her jaw-line.

"Are you just saying that because I just went down on you?" Rei giggled at Mina's sarcasm and answered as she stood up gripping Mina tightly to her so she wouldn't drop her, and made her way to their room.

"No, I'm obviously only saying that because I want you to do it again." Minako blushed slightly. At the time the idea seemed great, but now after the passion had subsided she was a little embarrassed and nervous, mostly that Rei wouldn't like it.

"So you liked it then?" Minako asked with an intensifying blush as Rei lowered them to the bed and leaned over her golden haired girlfriend. Rei loved Minako's cute blush. It wasn't often that anything would make the pop singer blush, so Rei was savoring every second of the cutest expression Minako had ever made. When Minako's face closely resembled the color of an apple Rei smiled and pulled her girlfriend up for a chaste kiss and said.

"Minako I liked it, I really, really liked it a lot!" Mina smiled and regained some of her bubbly attitude. Minako's smile widened when Rei unbuttoned her skirt and slipped it along with the panties down and quickly threw them across the room.

"Good because I liked doing it, and you can expect that I will want to do it again." Rei leaned down and got so close to Minako her lips were just a hairs breath away from the blonds, Minako could feel the heat coming from Rei's skin.

"I'll definatly be looking forward to that Mina, but I wonder." Rei whispered against Minako's sensitive lips.

"What..do you…wonder….Rei." Minako asked breathlessly. Rei smiled and slipped lower to get tantalizingly close to Minako's breast so close Mina could feel Rei's hot breath scorching her extremely sensitive nipples. Minako moaned when Rei's tongue slowly circled the very tip of her hardened nipple. At this point Minako was breathless with desire again.

"Rei!" She whispered as her hands slipped into the dark hair of her girlfriend. Minako moaned when Rei took her entire nipple into her mouth. Minako couldn't take the teasing anymore she was more wet then she had ever been, Rei knew just how to torture her into sexual submission. Rei grabbed Minako's hands that were at the moment trying to pull her up for another kiss.

"Ah Ah Ah Mina I don't think so, I wont get my answer if you get your way." Rei said. Minako could hardly think and was barley able to say.

"You never finished your question." Rei smiled and asked.

"I wonder if you'll like it as much as I do." and when she was finished Rei's face disappeared from view, descending lower until she reached Minako's already moist center. Minako's hands were immediately gripping dark locks of hair.

Minako was naturally a loud lover, much more so then Rei, but when Rei's tongue flicked across Minako's clit Rei could swear everyone in their apartment complex could hear exactly what was happening, Minako was screaming Rei's name along with a few "Oh Gods, and Don't stops", most of their neighbors believed they were roommates/best friends which was of course how they had started out, only a few suspected their true relationship, but after tonight Rei was sure there were no doubts anymore. Minako's voice seemed to reach octaves that defied the hearing of man, seemed to penetrate all the walls. Rei could tell Minako wasn't going to last much longer so the dark haired woman slowly slipped two fingers into Minako while she gently sucked on her clit.

"Oh shit, REI!, I cant handle this, its to…its to much." Minako said as she pulled Rei up to her by way of her hands in the miko's hair.

"That's not fair Mina I didn't get to finish." Rei said just before Minako's lips captured her own in a violently bruising manner. Rei was quickly becoming aroused again, the taste of Mina mixed with the blonds amazingly talented tongue action was making her ache. Minako heard Rei whimper and slowly slid her hand down to glide two fingers into Rei's tight channel. Rei moaned and let her hands wander down towards Minako's desire quickly entering her again and taking up the same rhythm her blond mate was setting. Minako's free hand slid up into Rei's hair pulling her down, their foreheads touching as they moved together.

Minako came first but Rei was right behind her, Rei whimpered and Mina screamed. Rei had of course been expecting that so had muffled most of the noise with a kiss. They lay there, breath heavily labored in the same position. Minako's eyes were closed Rei was just looking at her blond lover. Mina smiled and leaned up to softly kiss Rei's still trembling lips.

"I really missed you too baby." Minako whispered against Rei's lips. Rei smiled and rolled to the side immediately pulling Minako close to snuggle. Minako turned in Rei's arms to face her wrapping her arm around her girlfriends waist to pull her as close as possible.

"How was work?" Rei asked on a yawn. Minako smiled and said.

"Usual, sing, dance, schmooze all boring. How was school?" Rei closed her eyes and answered.

"Shite I'm quitting." Minako smiled and said.

"You always say that." Rei smiled as well and said.

"Yeah I know, only a few more years and I'll be done." Rei whispered. Minako could tell Rei was about to fall asleep so she closed her eyes and whispered back.

"yeah."

A few hours later Minako had yet to fall asleep she had been lying there trying but she found herself watching her girlfriend sleep instead, slowly and as gently as possible, Minako lifted her hand and gently caressed Rei's face.

"I love you Rei." Minako whispered then sighed "but I'm to much of a chicken to tell you when your actually conscious," 'its to soon in our relationship to say that, and I know it but I've loved you since we first met, I never thought when I answered your add in the paper for a roommate that I would find my soul mate,' Minako thought. She was scared she had heard of this type of situation before, of people just experimenting with sexuality in college, and it scared her to death that Rei may not be thinking long term. Because Minako was, she was hoping for forever. She knew Rei thought of her as her girlfriend but that was about as out as they were, only a few friends positively knew they were together and not much of their family, none of Rei's. Rei had said before that if her father ever found out then she would be disowned and she wanted to graduate before her father cut her off. So Minako was always referred to as Rei's best friend and that was that, Rei always went to family functions alone while Minako always brought Rei with her to the Aino family gatherings. She was pretty sure her parents knew her and Rei were together and they accepted that, had actually invited Rei to come over whenever, Rei always had a good time and referred to her family gatherings as cute. Minako sighed again she knew Rei was rich, that both her mother and father came from very wealthy families and Minako knew her large middle class family in her small home town were nothing like what Rei was used to, and it often made her feel inferior or not good enough. Before Minako knew it she had tears slipping down her face her thoughts had spiraled into painful territory.

Rei woke up to the quiet sounds of Minako sniffling, if she hadn't been such a light sleeper she never would have heard it. The dark haired girl opened her eyes and saw her girlfriend attempting to wipe her eyes clear of tears. Rei frowned.

"Babe what's wrong why are you crying." Minako started when Rei began to talk. But she couldn't seem to stop crying long enough to make up some sort of excuse. So she whispered.

"I don't know… will you just hold me Rei, please." Rei nodded and pulled the softly crying Minako into her arms. Minako immediately began to feel soothed, it reaffirmed her belief that as long as she had Rei she would be happy, no matter what. Minako had finally calmed down and seemed to be breathing normally.

"Mina, why were you crying?" Rei asked.

"It was nothing Rei, seriously don't even worry."

"But I do worry Mina, it isn't nothing if it makes you cry in the middle of the night, please tell me." Minako hesitated and Rei noticed.

"please Mina." Minako couldn't hold back any longer her fears had been manifesting ever since her and Rei had become a couple. She figured its better to get to the point of the matter. That way if Rei doesn't want a long term relationship they can end it now before Minako gets even more attached.

"I love you." Minako blurted out as she kept her face hidden in the crook of Rei's neck. Rei smiled and wondered why this would make Mina cry.

"Ok……" Rei said hoping Minako would explain. All Mina heard was Rei saying ok, as if it didn't really matter. Minako felt her lip tremble in an effort to not cry again. Rei got impatient and said.

"Why does that make you cry Mina?"

"Because I'm scared Rei." Minako said.

"What are you scared of?" Rei asked.

"Everything, I'm afraid your not serious about me, that maybe your just experimenting or that this is a phase, I sometimes feel that I'm not good enough for you, I know we have very different backgrounds and mine is less appealing, but mostly I'm afraid you don't love me back, and I know this is a lot to process and that we haven't been dating long but I cant help it, I'm way to attached already and if you don't want me in the same way that I want you it will just hurt more when you get rid of me later." Minako finished her little rant with a slight sob, Rei frowned and looked into Mina's eyes.

"Minako why would you even think something like that its just ridiculous, I am 100 percent, completely serious about our relationship and its not a phase. I've been crushing on you since we first met I was just to shy to make the first move and in no way are you not good enough for me, your way better then I deserve and I love your family they make me feel like it felt before my mother died, like someone might actually care for me, and trust me the only way your getting rid of me is if you break the ties because Mina I love you so much it sometimes scares me. If you want we can call my father tomorrow and tell him were together, Yes I would worry about what he does but in the long run Mina I want you, I want you way more then I want my fathers acceptance, I guess what I'm really trying to say is, I love you Minako Aino." Mina squealed and launched her self at Rei barreling her down and kissing her continuously until both girls were giggling and laughing uncontrollably.

"Rei we don't have to tell your father, I am more interested in what you think then what he thinks, but if its ok can I tell my parents, I think they already know but they would probably appreciate an actual verbal conformation." Rei smiled and pulled Minako close.

"Sure we can go to your parents place tomorrow, if you don't have to work, I have only early classes and ill be back before you get up." Rei said a little teasingly.

"Hey I need my sleep otherwise I'd be as grumpy as you" Rei scoffed and began to tickle her catch into submission.

The End


	2. Hilariously Ironic

A Love Filled Inferno

My group of one shot drabbles, probably gonna be mostly about ReiXMinako, but I cant promise I wont throw in other pairings from time to time! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Hilariously Ironic**

Rating: M

Pairing: ReiXMinako

Minako awoke with a smile and feeling of contentment that was most unusual for her. Normally the blond awoke with a groan and an instant want to go straight back to bed, but this morning was different, this was one of the rare mornings were Rei had stayed over. Minako sighed as she snuggled closer to Rei's intense warmth. Rei murmured something intangible in her sleep and slipped her head under Minako's chin, pulling them even closer in the process.

Minako smiled and slowly caressed Rei's long, ebony silk hair. Minako closed her eyes and attempted to memorize every feeling of Rei's body pressed tightly to her own, she knew what would happen when Rei woke up. It was pretty much the same every time. A little chit chat, a light kiss, and a see you later! Minako couldn't really help feeling used, but she never stopped it from happening. She wanted Rei more then anything, but how could she ever tell her, how could she say "I Love You" when it was pretty clear that all Rei wanted was hot meaningless sex from her best friend, then to act like it didn't really matter until Rei needed her again.

The blond smiled sadly and bent to kiss her love on the head gently. 'as long as she's happy, I'll be whatever she wants me to be.' Mina then closed her eyes again in an attempt to catch a little bit more sleep, they shot open again when she felt Rei's lips moving on her neck, soft kisses and little nibbles. The blond groaned quietly as her hand slid slowly into Rei's black velvet hair. It was rare for Rei to pursue many more intimate actions the morning after, but every time she did Minako couldn't ever say no, Hell Minako couldn't ever say no to Rei no matter what.

Rei smiled against Minako's skin when she heard the sexy groan coming from her best friend/sometimes lover. Rei maneuvered her body so that she was now facing Minako more clearly and slowly slid up to pay attention to the spot just below Minako's ear, she knew it drove the blond crazy when she kissed and sucked there. Minako trailed her hands down Rei's back, softly scoring the skin, one hand stayed at Rei's lower back to hold her close and the other slid back up to run through the miko's dark hair.

"R…Rei…." Minako whimpered when the dark haired women began to lightly bite the spot just below her ear. The sound was music to Rei's ears, she liked how Minako completely lost herself when they were together, but she really loved how the blond was able to make Rei lose herself as well, no one else had ever made her climax like Minako could.

Rei slid up even further to lick up Minako's ear and whisper, "Mina, I love feeling you inside me," Minako gulped as Rei's left hand wandered down her abdomen, her fingers slowly caressing as they moved lower, muscles tightening as they went. "but more then anything right now, I want to be inside you." Rei finished as her fingers dipped in lower to caress Minako intimately. Minako yelped quietly as Rei's fingers slipped down, brushing her clit hard in the process. Rei seemed content in attempting to drive Minako crazy by lightly caressing her, Minako whimpered again and pushed up against Rei's hand. Rei grinned and continued to whisper.

"Fuck, Mina your so tight, so wet, I love how wet you get for me, the sounds you make when I'm deep inside you." as Rei said this she slipped two fingers into her blond friend. Minako cried out in pleasure. Rei continued with a wicked smile "see every sound you make leading towards your climax makes me even more wet then you could possibly imagine."

Minako's head was spinning. 'dirty talking? Rei? Did I slip into some parallel universe or something? Rei has never said things like this to me before. I don't know if I can take it, its making me hot, to hot' Minako thought as Rei continued to whisper things into her ear that she was sure would make her blush for the rest of eternity.

Rei's lips only stopped tormenting the blond when she slipped up. Softly kissing up Minako's neck, cheek then hovering a hairs breath away from Mina's lips. Minako reached up and took her dark haired lover's bottom lip gently between her teeth and pulled her down into a searing kiss, Rei's tongue slipped into Minako's mouth at the same instant she thrust into her blond friend, the miko could hear the muffled moans and whimpers coming from deep in Minako's throat. Rei detached her lips from the blonds and slid down the other side of her neck stopping half way to bite then suck hard. Leaving a very large and dark hicky in her wake, Rei made her way up to Minako's other ear.

"Your close Mina I can feel it as your muscles tighten around me, I can hear it in your breathing pattern, fast deep breaths then you scream as you come, come for me Mina I want to hear you scream." Minako closed her eyes and buried her head in the crook of Rei's neck. 'Oh my god!' the blond thought just before she felt all resistance breaking away. Rei continued in a soothing voice. "Come on love scream for me." Minako bent her legs wrapping them tight around Rei, body arching toward Rei's, her head pressed tightly into the mattress, as she came hard, and just as Rei predicted screamed in complete ecstasy. Rei smiled and continued to leave gentle kisses up and down Minako's neck and shoulder.

Minako couldn't move, even if her body would actually listen to her at the moment, she didn't want Rei to see the silent tears she had running down her cheeks. The tears were a mixture of love and pain. The blond loved Rei so much, but she knew the pain that love would cause her when she had to go back to acting like everything was alright. Back to acting like Rei hadn't just shook the crumbling foundations of her world.

From time to time when they had been intimate, Rei would call her an endearment usually something along the lines of babe or hun, but never something so affectionate as love, hearing Rei call her that hurt more then she could say, it hurt because she was sure Rei didn't mean it. At least not like Minako wanted her to mean it, not the same way Minako would have meant it.

Minako stirred a little when she was sure the tears had stopped. Rei smiled and whispered.

"are you alright Mina, I think that's the loudest I've ever heard you be. Then I thought for a moment you might have passed out or something when you didn't move or talk." As Rei said this she lifted up to look into Minako's eyes.

"I'm fine Rei, that was, wow, I mean just…..wow." was all that Minako could get out. Rei smiled.

"thanks, but better be heading out, should shower ya know, poor hygiene is something people frown upon now days." Minako nodded as Rei slipped out of bed and grabbed a towel from the closet, not even bothering to put on a robe. Minako's eyes followed her around the room as she collected showering necessities, admiring the dark haired girls perfect physic, the blond was a little confused, Rei usually didn't even stick around long enough to shower at her place. When Rei seemed to have everything she needed she turned towards Minako and said.

"Ya know, we might be late for class if a certain blond doesn't get up and get ready," Minako looked at the clock and her eyes went wide. 'shit its afternoon already I'm gonna be late! At least I only have this one class today though!' She wasn't used to having Rei sleep over on weekdays. Rei walked over to the bed and grabbed Minako's hand. "come on, we can save time if you hop in with me." after she said this the dark haired miko leaned in for a quick kiss and turned pulling Minako along towards the bathroom. Minako smiled and followed along behind Rei.

The raven and flaxen haired beauties ran full speed down the hall. Making a quick left turn, Minako stumbling a little, then bolting again. Both girls were breathing deeply when they made it to the door of their class room.

"Were late." Minako said as she attempted to compose herself, to make it seem like they hadn't sprinted across campus.

"Well we wouldn't have been so late if someone hadn't felt the need to get a little frisky in the shower." Rei answered back. Minako smiled and answered still breathing heavily.

"Just being fair, ya know, paying you back for this morning." Minako said with a sly grin. Rei smiled; the dark haired miko was still trying to get control of her breathing as well.

Rei had always made sure to not overstay her welcome when ever she stayed over, she knew that if she stayed any longer then necessary that she would love it, the raven feared if she stayed that Minako might find out, might realize how much in love with the blond she was. 'It was so nice getting to spend time together this morning after we were together, almost like we were a couple.' Rei thought as she watched Minako straighten her hair and uniform. Then that bright white smile was turned on her again and she felt like she may be melting.

"Ready to go in, you know Professor Kurosaki is going to be pissed." Rei smiled back.

"Pissed at you, your always late!" the dark haired miko said as she opened the door for Minako to enter. The blond just glared as she walked into the class.

"Ah Ms Aino, late again I see, and Ms Hino you too? I hope you don't make a habit of this like some people do." the professor said as he looked at Minako. The girls just bowed Minako apologized, Rei said.

"It wont happen again Professor I promise." the teacher just smiled and nodded allowing the girls to take there seats in the back of the class. Rei smiled as she looked down the row, Ami diligently taking notes, Makoto seeming to take notes but Rei suspected actually doodling, Usagi already asleep and Minako probably on her way to dream land as well. Rei pulled out her notepad and pencil and got about seven lines of notes done when she realized that today's lesson was something one of her teachers at TA had covered, a lot, she knew it from top to bottom. Rei ran into that from time to time since she had gone to a private high school, different then the rest of her friends, the curriculum was a little more advanced.

As the raven haired girl sat and stared off into space she got a naughty idea, slowly and quietly she slid her chair as close to Minako's as she could. Once there she checked around the room and was glad that they were in the very back corner, and even if they hadn't been everyone else was either diligently listening to the lecture or sleeping. Rei gently placed her hand onto Minako's exposed thigh. The blond jumped a little but luckily didn't make a sound, but her head turned quickly to the side eyes clearly saying, 'what are you doing!' Rei smiled innocently and pretended to take a few more notes. After a moment Minako relaxed again when this happened Rei's hand began to slide up the blonds thigh. Minako stiffened but didn't bring her head up off the desk. Rei smiled and continued to move her hand higher and higher easily slipping under the blonds skirt. Rei could see Minako's increased breathing, gently Rei drew little circles on the inside of Minako's thigh with her nails. After a while of said torment Rei moved even higher and lightly caressed Minako through her panties, once again using her nails. Minako's body jerked, but no one noticed since the professor had just released the class and all the people were now packing there belongings. Rei quickly pulled her hand back into her own lap and moved to put all of her things away too. Minako did as well although at a much slower pace.

When the blond had finally put all her books and notepads away the group stood to leave.

"Let's go get Ice Cream!" Usagi said enthusiastically as she triumphantly raised her hand in the air. Ami shook her head and said.

"Usagi we don't have time, you and I have another class in about fifteen minutes remember?" Usagi's face went down and she said.

"I remember" Ami smiled and said.

"Come on lets go we had better get going it is pretty far across campus. Bye girls" And the blond and bluenette left with hugs and a wave. Once the other girls were gone the rest of the group began to walk in the other direction vaguely towards Minako's apartment just off campus.

"So why were you guys late this afternoon?" Makoto asked. Both the blond and black haired girls blushed briefly before Rei stammered out.

"I had to pull Blondie there from bed." Minako scoffed at Rei having tried to blame it all on her and said.

"Yeah well I had to pull the raven here from the shower." Rei blushed a little and just pushed Minako playfully. Mina laughed. Makoto just smiled, she wasn't sure really what was going on but she found the miko's embarrassment amusing.

"Well I think I'm gonna head to the gym do you wana join me again Rei?" Makoto asked. Rei thought about it for a minute and said.

"Sure I could use a work out, how about you Mina?" Minako shook her head and said.

"No thanks I still have to finish that project for Professor Hitsaguya's history of music class, still not sure what I'm going to write about. I think I'll just head home so I can do a little bit of pondering" Rei didn't like the idea of Minako going home alone, a few nights ago some guy had harassed her, nothing happened but it made the group uneasy about going places off campus alone.

"I don't think you should go home alone Mina." Rei said. Minako smiled and said.

"You don't have to worry Rei, its not even dark yet." Rei nodded but said.

"I know but it will almost be by the time you get there plus that jerk could be around, and I don't want you to be alone. I don't know why you couldn't live in the dorms with Ami, Usagi and Makoto, had to get an off campus place by yourself." Rei mocked.

"Hey my place is bigger then the dorms. And I pay about the same" Minako said. Rei scoffed and answered.

"Yeah but its not as safe, the campus security doesn't patrol it and there is no curfew off campus." Minako sighed and said.

"I know, I know your right, your always right. I'll be careful I promise." Rei resigned.

"Fine, I'll see you later ok." Minako nodded and leaned in for a hug. Rei turned her head a little and kissed Minako's cheek. Makoto hugged Minako then grabbed Rei's hand and said

"come on I want a decent workout before the gym closes." Minako turned and headed home in a slight daze from Rei's sweet parting kiss. Rei followed Makoto across campus but had an uneasy feeling the whole way. The two dark haired girls were just about to enter the gym when Rei's uneasy feeling changed into stark terror.

"MINA!" Rei said as she turned and ran back the direction she had come, Makoto startled but followed, the group was all used to Rei's clairvoyance.

Minako was just about to her apartment complex when she heard a low whistle, which she ignored and continued to walk. Then a voice.

"Hey blondie lookin good this evening." Minako recognized the voice as one of the troublesome men from before, although he seemed to be slurring his words much more then usual. Minako ignored him again and walked up her stairs. Making it to her door she began searching her purse for her keys.

"Come your ignorin me blondie? I's just wana talk." The guy said from behind her. Minako kept searching for her keys. 'Shit were are they.' Minako thought. Minako raked her brain for a memory of last seeing her keys and vaguely she remembered Rei grabbing them before they dashed out the door. "shit, shit, shit Rei has them." When she realized this Minako, still ignoring the drunk man, turned and started walking back down the hall.

"Were you goin, were gonna talk." The guy said as he grabbed Minako's arm. Mina immediately turned and swung her heavy purse at the man.

"Let me go sir, right this minute." The purse hit the drunken man in the side of the head dazing him briefly. Minako pulled away hard hoping to get free, unfortunately the mans grip didn't loosen and she ended up only hurting her own arm. The man growled and smacked Minako hard across the face.

"You bitch! That hurt." Minako's face felt like it was on fire the entire left side was burning.

"Let me go!" Minako yelled. The mans grip tightened on her arm and she kicked aiming for his manhood, she missed but hit him hard in the shin. He growled again and pinned her to the wall, one hand gripping her arm hard the other going to her throat. Minako tried to scream but found she couldn't take in enough breath to make a noise. Mina raised her hands pulling and clawing at the hand on her throat but she was soon to realize that oxygen was a necessity for consciousness, and her world began to go black.

Before Minako knew what was happening she was in a pair of gentle arms, her vision was spotty at best. Vaguely Minako could hear the voices of Makoto and Rei before she let the darkness consume her.

Rei couldn't stop running she could hear Makoto right next to her running full force. She didn't know what was wrong she just knew Minako was in danger. Just up the road Rei could see Minako's apartment, after what seemed like an eternity Rei reached the stairs and sprinted up. Taking the situation in, after a split second both girls were

across the hall. Makoto landed a vicious punch to the mans middle then his face, dropping him to the ground immediately. Rei immediately grabbed the now falling Minako before she hit the ground. Rei gracefully lowered herself, and Minako in her arms to the ground. Rei saw Makoto kick the groaning guy a few times in the middle before she grabbed the tie of her uniform and jerked it lose then using it to tie his hand behind his back, not that it mattered since she was completely unconscious. Rei felt for Minako's pulse and was happy to find it even though it was weaker then normal. Next Rei brought her hand in front of the blonds mouth. 'she's not breathing' Rei thought.

"She's not breathing, Makoto she's not breathing!" Rei yelled as she slapped Minako's face and shook her a little. The blond didn't respond. Makoto hurried over and said.

"Mouth to mouth, try mouth to mouth you do that for people who aren't breathing right?" Makoto said. Rei shrugged and placed Minako on the ground wishing fervently that Ami were there, she would know what to do.

"Call an ambulance." Rei said as she bent down and placed her mouth over Mina's. After her first breath she felt the air come out of Minako's nose, quickly Rei lifted Mina's neck remembering vaguely something about opening the airway and pinched Minako's nose then bent to breathe again, the miko was relieved when she saw the blonds chest rise. After a few breaths Rei felt Minako begin to breath on her own, weakly but it had appeared to work.

Minako slowly began to wake as she heard the screeching sirens and saw the flashing lights behind her eyelids. The blond felt Rei's hand on her stomach and reached for it gripping it as tight as she could. Rei's head jerked back towards the blond when she felt Minako weakly grab her hand.

"Mina, its Rei, Makoto is getting the ambulance, are you ok love?" Minako tried to talk but her throat felt scorched. Rei gripped Minako's hand tightly when she saw a few tears slip from the blonds closed eyes. Rei bent and whispered as she gently kissed Minako's forehead.

"Don't worry baby the EMT's will be here soon." Rei's head turned when she heard Makoto and the EMT's coming up the stairs, but her dark head turned back to Minako when she heard the blond whisper.

"rei…" Rei answered.

"I'm here Mina." A few more tears slipped from the blonds eyes as she whispered.

"don't leave me, please." Rei pulled Minako into a hug and said.

"I wont Mina, I promise I'll be here." Rei backed away as the EMT's assessed Minako's injuries and lifted her onto a cart.

Minako was scared, she hurt all over, every breath felt like fire in her lungs, her face felt scorched and her arm felt broken it hurt to even try to move it. She could hear the sounds of the EMT's rolling her towards the ambulance. The moment she was in they began to hook her up to machines.

"I'm going to go with Mina, go get Usa and Ami and meet us at the hospital ok?" Minako heard Rei say.

"I'm sorry Miss we are only allowed to let family ride in the ambulance." an EMT said as he reached to close the door. Rei answered.

"We are the closest thing she has to a family, besides I promised her I wouldn't leave her alone."

"I'm sorry miss it's the rules." Minako felt like she was about to freak out she was hysterical and she needed Rei.

"Rei.." Minako called as she leaned up trying to say more but the pain in her throat wouldn't allow it.

"I'm right here Mina, its going to be ok." Rei answered from the back of the ambulance.

"Miss we have to leave for the hospital now." the EMT said as he began to close the door. Minako lost it and began to fight the EMT's and their machines.

"No… Rei.. I don't wana leave." Minako whispered. As she fought to get off the bed and back to Rei. The EMT's attempted to get Minako to calm down; it didn't work. Rei pushed her way in and softly grabbed Minako's hand. Taking a seat by the blonds head and gently caressing her hair.

"Calm down Mina, they are just trying to help." Minako looked at Rei in a panic and said in a scratchy voice.

"I don't wana leave, I'm scared." Rei softly caressed Minako's face.

"I know baby, its going to be ok, its all over now."

"I don't want to go to a hospital, I don't like them, I'm not sick anymore I swear, please I wana go home." Rei felt like crying she had never seen Minako so helpless and frightened. Rei felt the ambulance pulling to a stop as she said.

"We wont be at the hospital long ok then we will go home is that ok?" Rei asked as the doors opened. Minako nodded and gripped Rei's hand tighter.

"Situation?" The ER doctor asked as the EMT's lowered Minako's cart from the ambulance.

"Strangulation, mouth to mouth was administered at the scene, she was semi-conscious when we arrived, gained a more full consciousness as we drove here." The EMT explained, the ER doctor nodded and began to roll Minako inside. After a quick check to make sure Minako didn't have any hidden serious wounds the doctor and a few nurses pushed the blond to a room. Gently she was transferred to a bed were the doctor did a thorough examination on her. Rei waited patiently to the side in Minako's room as the doctor fussed around her. As the doctor was writing notes into a file a soft spoken doctor entered the room.

"Thank you Doctor Kotetsu I can take it from here." She said as the young ER doctor handed her Minako's chart.

"No Problem Dr Unohana." The new doctor looked at the chart for a while then came and gently assessed Minako's throat. Then said with a smile.

"I thought we had agreed not to see each other again Ms Aino." Minako smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Rei was greatly confused.

"Well you seem to be fine, your arm and face are going to hurt for a while but nothing is broken, and I'm sure you noticed your throat it going to pain you for a few weeks, I would say keep talking to a minimum for at least a week. I know it will be hard for you but its something you should do. I would suggest normal pain killers." Minako nodded and turned towards Rei reaching for her hand again. The Doctor finally noticed someone else was in the room and introduced herself.

"Hello I'm Dr Unohana" She said as she came forward to shake Rei's free hand. Rei nodded and as she began to introduce herself and read the doctors name tag that said .

_Dr Retsu Unohana M.D._

_Neurological Dpt Head_

"Ms Hino are you family?" The doctor said in question.

"No just good friends." The doctor smiled and said.

"Good, this one needs looking after." Minako glared at the doctor but didn't say anything. Rei nodded with a smile.

"So how do you know each other?" Rei asked the doctor. Unohana smiled and said.

"Oh blondie and me go way back, I was her doctor when she was young," Just then the doctors beeper made itself know; loudly.

"Sorry ladies duty calls, Minako you can leave once you have signed all the papers, you know the drill, it was nice meeting you Rei. Look after her for me she cant seem to stay out of the hospital." Rei nodded as the busy doctor left the room. When the door shut Rei turned to help Minako up but was startled when the blond pulled her down into the bed, wrapping her arms around her waist and putting her head in the crook of Rei's neck. Rei was a little worried but couldn't help but laugh when Minako said quietly.

"I guess you were right, I shouldn't have gone home alone." Rei smiled and gently caressed Minako's soft blond hair.

"You know I'm always right Mina, but ironically you never listen to me" Rei jumped from the bed when a loud knock came from the door. Both girls were blushing when the knocking officer entered the room.

"Hello I'm Officer Kuchiki, I need to get a statement." Rei smiled politely and asked.

"Why do you need a statement?" The officer just took out her note pad and stated.

"Well in cases like this the police are always called, you were assaulted right Ms Aino we have the man in custody and your statement is important." Minako nodded and answered.

"I was walking home from class and when I got to my building there was a guy there he tried to talk to me but I ignored him, he sounded drunk or something, I went straight to my door and when I ignored him he started to walk towards me, I don't really remember what he was saying I was trying to find my keys, that was when I realized I didn't have them, that Rei had them because I almost forgot to grab them when we left. I started to turn around to go to the gym to find Rei and Makoto but he grabbed me so I hit him with my purse and told him to let me go, I guess I made him mad because that's when he slapped me, then I tried to kick him and he got even more mad and pushed me against the wall by my throat, I don't remember much after that, I guess I started to lose consciousness then I heard Makoto and Rei's voices, I guess Rei realized she had my keys and was coming to give them to me." Minako said hoping to give Rei an excuse to have been there rather then saying, 'I knew about it because of my psychic powers'. The cop then turned towards Rei and asked.

"Is that what happened?" Rei nodded and said.

"Yeah we parted after class and about halfway to the gym I remembered I had Minako's keys so we turned around as we walked up the stairs we saw the guy pinning Minako to the wall, Makoto fought him off and I grabbed Minako, she wasn't breathing so I did mouth to mouth and then she started to breath, and Makoto called an ambulance." The officer nodded and wrote a few things down on her note pad then clicked her pen and paper closed and looked at the blond.

"Well your very lucky." Minako nodded. Rei frowned.

"Lucky I wouldn't say she was lucky, she got hurt." the officer nodded and said.

"She is lucky compared to the other girls, this man has attacked three other girls. All younger college girls, they didn't get away so easy, your extremely lucky your friends came along. Do you live alone?" The officer asked rather randomly. Minako nodded.

"I would suggest you get a room mate or at least have one of your friends stay with you for a while. After traumatizing experiences such as these you may experience some post traumatic stress, it helps to not be alone." Minako nodded. Rei took her hand and said.

"I'll stay with her." The officer nodded and left the room. As the officer exited a nurse entered handing Minako a few papers to sign Minako smiled at the man. The nurse looked at the papers nodded and said.

"Well you better head home, be careful and try to stay out of the hospital kid, I hate to say it without sounding mean but, I don't want to ever see you again understand!" Nurse Yamada said with a joking smile. Minako laughed lightly and shook her head.

"I'll try Mr. Yamada but you know me." The man grinned and placed his pen back in his scrubs pocket.

"Yes I do! Be safe Minako." He said as he exited the room. Rei helped Minako up from the bed, wondering why everyone in the hospital seemed to know Minako.

Once the two had exited the hospital Rei flagged down a taxi. The dark haired women helped her friend in and gave the driver directions to Minako's apartment. Minako grabbed Rei's arm and put her head on the ravens shoulder. Rei smiled and leaned in closer to Minako's warmth. When the driver had made it about halfway to the blonds apartment Rei realized.

"Oh I should call Makoto and the others to let them know we aren't at the hospital anymore." As she said this the raven flipped out her phone and pressed the number 4 speed dial. Makoto immediately answered and Rei informed her and the screaming Usagi in the background that they were no longer at the hospital and should meet them at Minako's apartment. After the call was completed Rei flipped the phone shut and placed it back in her pocket. Minako groaned. Rei looked at the blonds annoyed face and asked.

"What's wrong are you hurting Mina?" Minako shook her head in the negative and whispered.

"Usagi is gonna be a pain in my ass isn't she?" Minako said with a sad frown. Re smiled and pulled Minako into a hug.

"You know she only does those annoying things because she cares about you, we all do." Minako nodded and cuddled closer to Rei.

The rest of their friends were waiting outside Minako's apartment building when the taxi pulled up, quickly Rei helped Minako from the car and paid the driver. Minako giggled quietly and softly said.

"Rei I can walk by myself you know the guy choked me he didn't break my legs." Rei nodded and blushed a little. Realizing that maybe she was trying to be a little to helpful. Once the two were in view Usagi immediately came bolting crying and flailing towards Minako for a hug. Rei cut the enthusiastic blond off before she could accidentally cause Minako anymore pain. Makoto and Ami followed behind Usagi but admittedly at a much slower pace. Makoto approached and asked.

"Minako are you alright?" Minako smiled and said.

"Yup wouldn't be home already if I wasn't fine." Ami nodded and said.

"Lets get inside I would like to take a look at your injuries Minako." Everyone smiled Rei said.

"Ever the doctor hu Ami?" Ami blushed but continued to move the group up the stairs and into Minako's apartment. Once the girls reached Minako's door Rei removed the blonds keys from her bag and entered the apartment. While Rei was busy opening the door Usagi took it as a perfect time to give Minako a big hug. Rei turned around with a frown as she heard Minako exclaim.

"Oww Usagi, That hurts be careful. Don't worry I'll be more careful next time stop crying, I'm fine." Rei stepped forward and gently pulled Minako out of Usagi's extremely tight embrace.

"Usagi calm down Minako is fine but if you keep squeezing her throat like that your going to make her pass out again." The group quickly found a comfortable position around Minako's TV all discussing what had happened after the entire story was told from both Rei and Makoto's perspective Ami stood and checked out Minako's injuries.

"Wow Minako the bruises on your arm look really sore, your face doesn't look that bad though, a little purple but very little swelling, of course your throat has purple hand prints around it. But I would say the doctors were right just normal pain killers should be sufficient, I recommend something like ibuprofen since it has an anti-inflammatory in it as well." Ami said matter-of-factly. Minako smiled and nodded to the blue haired genius. After a little more discussion Makoto stood and said.

"Hey its getting late lets order some pizza then we can head back to the dorms after dinner ok ladies." Ami and Usagi nodded. Minako perked up at the idea of food, especially pizza.

"I want pineapple and bacon." Minako said a little louder then she perhaps should have as it caused her throat a fair bit of pain. Ami, Makoto and Usagi all exclaimed.

"EWWW!" Rei smiled, a while ago she would have agreed but last time Minako had forced her to try it and Rei found herself secretly enjoying Minako's odd flavor of pizza.

"I'll eat Minako's you guys can get whatever you want on your pizza." Rei said as she came to sit by Minako on the couch. The others girls nodded and stood walking into Minako's kitchen to use the phone and decide what type of toppings they wanted on their own pizza. Minako smiled and whispered, since her throat hurt a lot.

"I got you addicted to my pineapple and bacon pizza didn't I." Rei smiled and said.

"It's grown on me." Minako smiled back and laid her head on Rei's shoulder.

"Admit it you love the taste," Minako said as she looked up into Rei's dark violet eyes. Rei seemed to lose herself completely in Minako's gaze, and before she could seem to stop herself she was leaning towards Minako's lips while whispering.

"I love the taste of you." Minako leaned up to accept Rei's lips softly caressing her own.

The two were stopped from being able to get any more intimate by the re-arrival of their friends from the kitchen shouting as they came.

"Pizza will be here in 10." Minako and Rei quickly separated with blushes on their faces.

"What were you guys talking about?" Usagi asked as she came into the room with Ami and Makoto on her heels.

"Nothing." Rei said innocently. Makoto smiled and said.

"Oh yeah well then why are you two blushing, I think they were conspiring don't you two?" Ami took pity on her embarrassed friends and said.

"Leave them alone, now the total is 26.54 for both pizza's, I think I'll pay as a get well treat, my mother seems to think that I need much more money then I really do now that I'm a college girl and all, I keep telling her I'm fine but every time she visits she leaves money on my bed side table, and when I visit her she always slips twenty's into my pocket." Usagi groaned.

"I wish my mama would give me more money, she just keeps telling me to get a job, I have to ask papa to slip me some money when mama's not looking." Makoto laughed,

"Well at least you guys have parents to bug, Minako and I are totally on our own right Mina?" Minako nodded with a smile to Makoto.

"What about you Rei? Does your grandpa bug you to get a job or give you to much money." Usagi asked. Rei smiled and said.

"I have my trust fund my mother and father set up when I was born, it was pretty large when they set it up and I haven't touched it till college so I am pretty financially set for…. Well for a long time."

"How come you never touched it till now." Makoto asked. Rei smiled and answered.

"Well it was kinda a silent way for me to tell my dad to "go to hell" but since we reconciled after he came to my high school graduation, I didn't feel it was necessary any longer to abstain, its mine anyway it was mostly from my mothers family's money since my father was not a senator at the time." Minako smiled and whispered.

"I'm glad you and your dad are on good terms now, it must be nice to have a father again." Rei nodded.

"Yeah he's actually a great guy, I just think he never knew how to handle children ya know, big deer in the headlights shock when he thought he would have to raise me alone."

The pizza man arrived at that precise moment. Ami jumped up and answered the door, quickly taking the pizza and handing the man his money along with a tip.

"Thanks'" The guy said with a smile at the large tip Ami gave him. Ami smiled and shut the door on the retreating man.

"Pizza is here." Ami yelled as she brought the two pizza's toward the living room coffee table.

The group spent the remainder of the evening talking and eating pizza. Ami was laughing at something funny Rei had said about Usagi's clumsiness when she realized how late it was. Looking at her watch the bluenette exclaimed.

"OH MY GOSH, Mako, Usagi, we have to go we are going to be locked out of our dorms if we don't run soon, I don't want to have to call the RA again to let us in." Both girls looking at the time went wide eyed and jumped up grabbing bag's and shoes in the process.

"Good thing Makoto brought her car, or we would be really late." Ami sighed having forgotten they had a car 'we not going to be as late as I thought.' Makoto was just finishing tying her shoes when she turned and asked.

"Want us to drop you off at home on the way Rei." Minako frowned, a little worried that Rei was going to go home. Rei nodded in the negative and said.

"No I think I'm gonna stay with Minako for a few weeks at least until we are sure she's ok." Makoto nodded as the other girls ran out the door saying their goodbyes.

"Ok then see you later." Makoto said as she shut the door behind her.

"Ah silence." Minako whispered into the now quiet room. Rei smiled at Minako's relaxed face.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed, are you coming?" Minako asked as she stood up. Rei shook her head.

"No I have some home work due tomorrow in my business class I forgot to do in all the commotion, I think I'll just get it done and sleep out here if that's ok." Minako was a little upset that Rei didn't want to sleep with her but she just nodded and went into her room for bed. 'of course she's not going to want to sleep with you, she only stays over when she wants to have sex, apparently I gotta keep reminding myself we are not a couple and she doesn't love you back.' Minako thought as she dressed for bed. Quickly Minako slipped into her large bed, it felt extremely lonely without Rei in it with her. Mina sighed and shut her eyes.

Rei had just finished her homework and was getting settled onto the couch when she heard a squeak in the hall way. Looking up she saw Minako standing there dressed in a small silk night gown, looking scared and alone.

"Mina are you alright?" Rei asked.

"Bad dream." Minako whispered. Rei nodded.

"Do you want me to come sleep with you?" Rei asked. She had decided to sleep on the couch so that she wouldn't wake up Minako when she came to bed, but since Minako was awake she didn't see any reason not to go snuggle the frightened blond. Minako nodded her head in the affirmative. Rei stood and flicked off the side lamp she had been using to do her homework. Minako immediately ran into Rei's arms trembling slightly.

"I'm right here Mina, are you sure your ok?"

"I just don't like the dark." Minako confessed.

"Really?" Rei asked. Minako nodded.

"Yeah didn't you notice I have a night light in like every room in my apartment." Rei smiled she had never really noticed that, but it was true.

"Why not in your bedroom?" Rei asked.

"I don't know, I mean I'm afraid of the dark but when I sleep I have to have it be almost completely dark or I toss and turn." Rei smiled and teased.

"Your a little weird ya know that." Minako sighed as if she had heard that many times before.

"Yeah I know."

Both women began to walk down the hall towards Minako's bedroom. Upon entering Rei flicked on the light. Minako smiled as Rei said.

"How about I check the room for monsters before we hit the hay?" Minako laughed lightly and pushed the dark haired girls shoulder.

"don't tease Rei I know your afraid of things too. Like spiders don't force me to make fun of you for being afraid of spiders." Rei smiled and replied.

"Well your afraid of the dark and thunder storms so I think you might actually be classified as a child when it comes to your fears." Minako just ignored her and walked towards the bed.

"Hey Mina could I borrow a t-shirt or something to sleep in?" Minako nodded and pointed towards her dresser. Rei went towards the dresser and grabbed a large and old shirt that said. "Lacuna Coil" across the front. Rei smiled and asked.

"What's Lacuna Coil?"

"They are an awesome band, there really good actually they have such a unique sound and the female lead singer is amazing." Rei nodded as she pulled her shirt over her head and dropped her pants to the floor, then slipped on the large shirt. Minako sat on her bed casually leaning against the head board until Rei started to undress. When that happened she perked up a little and watched as Rei removed her clothes then sighed when the T-shirt was put on. Rei heard the sound and looked up at Minako watching her from the bed, Rei grinned when she looked into the blonds eyes full of lust and desire.

"Minako if I didn't know any better I would think you are checking me out?" Minako giggled and answered.

"Well have you seen your body Rei, I mean come on your built like a Greek goddess complete and utter perfection." Rei blushed and leaned down onto the bed and began to crawl towards the blond.

"Perfection..Really?" Rei asked as she pushed Minako back against the head board by her shoulders and positioned herself to straddle Minako's lap. Minako gulped at how close Rei was to her, they usually didn't do flirty things like this, just kiss, sex, and see ya later. Rei, this close to her, being this seductive and flirting was driving her bonkers! Rei smiled at Minako's cute blush and leaned down to gently kiss the blonds cheek, softly sliding her lips to the back of her jaw and slowly creeping forward towards Minako's chin. Rei stopped at the small purple bruise left on Minako's jaw. Lifting her hand she softly caressed the hurt skin.

"Does this hurt baby?" Rei asked as she softly kissed the bruise again. Minako was in a daze from Rei's sweet lips drugging her senses.

"huuuh?" was the only question she could get out in her haze. Rei smiled and asked.

"Does your face hurt?" Minako nodded a negative and Rei smiled again. After a while Rei whispered.

"Hey Mina, I have a question." Minako nodded as she gently wrapped her arms around Rei and softly began to trail her fingers up and down the dark haired girls back, slipping under the t-shirt in order to do so.

"Why does everybody at the hospital seem to know you? Were you incredibly accident prone as a child or something?" Rei said as she bent and softly kissed Minako's shoulder. Minako smiled at the sweet action and nodded a no to Rei's question.

"Back when I was younger, before I knew you guys. I was sick, really sick, I spent almost all of my childhood in that hospital." Rei frowned slightly. Wondering how could she not have known something like this about her best friend.

"What kind of sick were you." Minako pulled Rei a little closer and said.

"The bad kind, I had a very aggressive brain tumor, I almost died, more then once." Rei bent back and looked into Minako's eyes with worry.

"Really? But your alright now? I mean your healthy and its not going to come back right.?" Rei asked with a little bit of panic in her voice. Minako smiled and whispered back.

"Well there is never a one hundred percent guarantee it wont come back but I've been tumor free for almost five years now so I just plan to live my life day by day." Rei still looked worried so Minako pulled her dark haired friend even closer.

"So that's why you never liked hospitals, and have always had a carefree attitude" Rei asked as she bent a little closer to Minako's face their lips almost touching. Minako nodded and leaned in to place a gentle chaste kiss onto Rei's lips. Rei smiled after the sweet caress and leaned back in to kiss the blond, once again being gentle like Minako's was. The kiss deepened as the use of tongues ensued but the softness, the sweetness of the kiss remained. Full of passion and something else neither had really ever allowed in their kisses before. Full of love.

Minako lifted Rei up; with a little bit of the dark haired girls help, and scooted out from under her, all the while pushing her backwards to lay down on the bed; never fully breaking the continuously deepening kiss. Once Rei was on her back she reached up and gently pulled the blond onto her, once again sweetly claiming Minako's lips with her own. After a moment of just kissing Rei wrapped her arms around the blond and flipped them over softly pinning Minako onto the mattress. Minako reached up and caressed Rei's cheek softly as Rei bent to continue their previous actions. Once the girls broke the kiss for oxygen Minako pulled Rei closer and kissed her cheek then right under her ear and whispered.

"Rei, make love to me. Please." Rei was a little startled at the words Minako used, they had had sex many times before but neither of them had ever referred to it as making love. Rei looked into Minako's eyes and nodded as she kissed the blond deeply. Gently letting her hands run down the blonds sides, slowly lifting her silk nightgown as her hands ascended once again Rei moaned when her hand slid down between the blonds legs only to discover she wasn't wearing any panties. Minako wrapped her arms around Rei's neck as Rei's fingers caressed her intimately. Minako whimpered as she felt Rei slip two fingers deep into her and began to move slowly at first then faster. Minako couldn't take it Rei's fingers, her lips kissing her; every sensation was pushing her further faster then she ever thought possible. She was about to come she could feel it. Minako pulled Rei closer and buried her face into the crook of the dark haired girls neck, not a second later Rei brought her thumb up to press against Minako's clit. Minako whimpered and whispered against the skin of Rei's throat.

"Oh my god!, I love you Rei, don't stop." Rei's eyes went wide when she heard what the blond had said, but she didn't stop and soon the words were momentarily forgotten as the blond began to kiss her again. Moans and whimpers being suppressed by the lips pressed together strongly as Minako came with a muffled and quiet scream. Both women were panting heavily from the exertion. Minako recovered first and smiled with the idea that came to her. Slowly maneuvering to put Rei beneath her again. She kissed her still out of breath lover and smiled slyly. Rei quirked her brow and ask.

"Mina what are you up to?" Minako whispered into Rei's ear.

"Just thinking about how to best return the favor." as Minako said this she slowly slipped lower until she reached Rei's lower abdomen. Gently she slipped the t-shirt up and pulled Rei's panties down and off throwing them across the room, wasting no time she immediately ran one finger between Rei's already wet lips. Rei moaned, a sound that got increasingly louder when Minako dipped low and ran her tongue along the same path her finger had just taken, stopping to slowly flick back and forth over Rei's hard clit, then suck as she ran her nails softly down Rei's abdomen. Rei reached her hand down to grip the hand Minako had teasing her stomach, intertwining their fingers and gripping the blonds hand tightly. Minako had never went down on a women before, it was a very different experience, and with Rei she liked it a lot! Rei let out a very sexy scream of pleasure as Minako slid her tongue lower to plunge deep into Rei. Rei gripped Minako's hand hard as she screamed.

"Minako please." Was all Rei said. Looking up into Rei's beautiful passion fill face Minako nodded and returned to Rei's clit pushing against it with her tongue at the same time she pushed two fingers into Rei and pressed on a spot that Minako knew was guaranteed to make her dark haired friend come, and come she did, rather loudly.

While Rei was still in the process of recovering from the greatest orgasm she had every experienced, Minako slipped back up Rei's body placing her head on Rei's shoulder, gently kissing up and down her neck line. After a few blissful seconds of feeling Minako's lips caressing her Rei leaned up onto her elbows.

"Wow Minako, that was amazing." Minako smiled and caressed Rei's cheek.

"Thanks it was my first time doing that actually." Minako said with a slight blush.

"Really? Because it felt to me like you were a pro." Rei said as she leaned forward, Minako met her half way in a very passionate kiss. Rei leaned back the slightest bit and whispered.

"Minako, do you love me?" Minako's eyes went wide.

"Why would you ask that, I mean of course, you're my best friend Rei." Rei shook her head.

"No I mean, are you in love with me. Because I know when we started this, whatever it is we do, that it was a more of a friends with benefits type of deal, but lately its been different, and when I was making love to you…you kinda said it. I just wanted to know if you meant it." Minako leaned back farther but Rei stopped her from leaving totally.

"Rei I don't want to pressure you in to anything, I'm fine with things the way they are if its what you want." Rei frowned.

"That's not what I asked Mina, do you love me?" Minako looked into Rei's eyes and whispered.

"I just don't want to lose you." Rei frowned.

"So you don't love me then?" Minako's head jerked up again to look into Rei's eyes.

"I love you, I do, I just don't want to scare you away or make you feel like you have to be with me. I'm ok with this half-relationship if its what you want." Minako said quickly in a slight panic. Rei laughed and Minako got a sad look on her face 'she's laughing at me, why would she do that' Minako thought as a tear slipped down her face, even though Rei was causing her pain she slipped her head into the crook of Rei's neck and whispered as she gripped Rei's t-shirt tightly.

"Don't, please don't laugh at this Rei please its not funny to me, it hurts." Minako said on a sob. Rei quickly realized her laughing was being totally misconstrued.

"No, Minako I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at us, at how stupid we are. I love you Minako, I have for a long time I just never said anything because I didn't think you felt the same way, it seems like you have done the same thing, not telling me because you didn't think I felt the same way. I just find that hilariously ironic." Minako leaned back and wiped her eyes clear of tears.

"You love me?" Minako asked. Rei nodded.

"Unbelievably so, I love you Minako Aino, will you be my girlfriend. I mean.. wait that sounds corny, do you wana go out with me or something, damn I'm terrible at this." Rei blushed at her fumbled confession. Minako laughed and pulled Rei in for a kiss.

"Yes I do, to all of the above." Minako screamed then gripped her throat in pain.

"Owww that hurt." Rei frowned.

"Be careful, your still injured ya know."

"Yeah I noticed, with the throbbing pain and all. Why don't you be a good girlfriend and get me some ibuprofen?" Minako joked as she got out of bed to get the pills herself she made it all the way to the door then turned around.

"Um Rei its dark, will you come with me." Rei smiled and grabbed Minako's hand.

"Anywhere"

The End

A/N Ok this turned out to be completely different then the story I set out to write, and Yes I do notice its kinda random and the story line is kinda weird but it just seemed to write that way. Let me know what you think. The more reviews the more I wana write some more! P.S Super Nerdy points to whoever can tell me what Anime all of the names in this Fic are from? (besides the main characters of course).


	3. Traveling Soldier

A Love Filled Inferno

My group of one shot drabbles, probably gonna be mostly about ReiXMinako, but I cant promise I wont throw in other pairings from time to time! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! No Sailor Moon or Dixie Chicks songs!

A/N: Song fic, a more modern version of the Dixie Chicks "Traveling Soldier" song. One day I was listening to it on the way to work and was like awww this would be so cute as a Rei x Minako with a happy ending though hehehe.

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to all those soldiers in the middle east and all over the world fighting for our freedom! Especially my best friend! Come home soon Sonja!

**Traveling Soldier **

Rating: M

Pairing: ReiXMinako

Two days past her eighteenth birthday a dark haired young women was waiting for the bus in her ACU's. After a while the dark haired beauty got bored and walked into a café and sat down in a booth contemplating her thoughts. Not long after her arrival a luminous young blond with a bright red bow in her hair approached and asked for her order. The blond notices the dark haired girls blush and assumes she's a shy one so she gives her a smile. The dark haired girl smiles back.

"I'm Minako." The blond says still smiling. The soldier blushes slightly and answers.

"I'm Rei, umm do you…do you think you would mind sitting down for a little while and talking to me? I'm feeling a little low." The blonds smile widened and she answered.

"I get off in an hour and I know were we can go." Rei smiled and nodded as the blond returned to work.

After Minako got off work she took Rei down to the pier. It was light and breezy Rei closed her eyes and took a deep breath then sat down next to Minako.

"So.. " The blond started. "Your in the Army?" Rei smiled and nodded, that bit was obvious considering she was wearing a uniform.

"Well I just joined..I'm leaving for basic tonight." The blond smiled.

"That's amazing you must be pretty brave." Rei scoffed and said.

"I don't feel very brave right now." Minako scooted closer and took the dark haired woman's hand.

"I think you underestimate yourself." Rei smiled.

"I..I bet you have a boyfriend but I don't really care. I don't have anyone to send a letter to. Since my grandpa…. Would you mind if I send one back here to you?" Minako smiled and nodded.

"Yeah you can totally send me a letter." Minako pulled a pen and paper from her purse and wrote her name and address down for the dark haired soldier. The two women stayed and talked until the very last moment possible. Rei looked at her watch and sighed.

"I gotta go my bus is coming." Rei said sadly. Minako nodded and blushed a little as she quickly leaned in and placed a gentle yet speedy kiss onto Rei's lips.

"Write me." Minako said as she stood up pulling Rei up along with her. Rei smiled and caressed Minako's hand while she nodded.

"I will." Rei turned grabbing her bag with her free hand and lifting Minako's hand up she kissed the back of it. Minako blushed and smiled. Then Rei was gone onto the bus and driving away. Minako didn't know why but she cried. She had only known this woman for a few hours but she couldn't ever see herself holding the hand of anyone else. Her friends all told her she was to young for her that she shouldn't bother waiting for the love of a traveling solider it never worked out. Minako smiled and nodded but didn't listen to a word they said. Telling only her best friend Artemis the truth.

"Artemis our love will never end. I'm just waiting for her to come back, then I'll never be alone. I cant wait until I get a letter telling me she's coming home." Artemis smiled but didn't say anything.

Minako got off work and ran home, straight to the mail box. Flipping through the junk mail and other letters Minako noticed one from Rei and squealed. Looking at the front she saw it was sent from Oklahoma. Sighing she said.

"Rei must be in Oklahoma for basic training."

Rei continued to send letters often and Minako wrote back continuously. Then the letters began to come from Afghanistan and Minako got nervous when she realized Rei was now in a war zone. Rei wrote to Minako about how the blonde's heart might just be loving everything that Rei was scared of. In one letter Rei wrote.

*Sometimes when its getting really rough over here I think of that day sitting down at the pier and I close my eyes and see your pretty smile. You don't have worry hun but I wont be able to write for a while.* that letter made Minako very scared for her love and she cried thinking about her time with Rei and how soft the dark haired girls hands were. All her friends didn't understand. Usagi and Makoto continuously said she was to young for Rei. Ami told her it wasn't logical to wait for the love of a traveling soldier. Minako just told them that her and Rei's love would never end and she would wait for her soldier to come back again and she would never be alone once she got the letter saying her soldier was coming home.

Minako hadn't gotten a letter from Rei in a while but she tried not to worry Rei had told her it would be alright. So the blond put on her choir uniform consisting of a nice pair of black pants and a red shirt that said. 'Juban High School Chamber Choir'. Sighing Minako pinned the section leader badge onto her shirt and was off to the Friday football game at her school. Everyone was very excited for the rivalry game about to happen the entire town had shown up, and in no time a prayer was said and Minako along with her choir sang the national anthem. Once everyone was seated a man approached the microphone and said.

"Folks would you bow your head for a list of local Afghanistan dead." Not long after the list was read there was a girl crying under the stands, a choir shirt and section leader badge on. The entire list had been read, one name read and no one really cared, but a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair. Minako cried vowing never to hold the hand of someone else. Everyone had said she was to young for Rei that she shouldn't wait for the love of a traveling soldier. Minako couldn't stop crying, the blond knew she would always love her traveling soldier but the realization that she would never ever receive that letter she was waiting for the one telling her that the love of her life was coming home to her.

The blond was once again down at the pier softly crying remembering the brief moment in time when she was actually with her love, her soul mate. The one person she had ever really wanted to be with but had never had the chance. It had been almost two months since she had heard Rei's name at the football game. All of her friends were very worried about her. She spent most of her time at school, work or at the pier. Usagi and Artemis would often try to set her up on dates with a lot of different men and women but Minako wasn't interested she just wanted her Rei back. She would give anything to have her soldier back. Sighing Minako looked up and noticed it was once again dark. She had spent the entire Friday at the pier just thinking about Rei and how much she missed her, wishing things had been different and fate would have let them be together. Slowly she stood and turned. The blond startled when she saw a figure leaning against a nearby post. Minako wondered how long the person had been there, then began to get frightened when she realized she was pretty much cut off, the dark figure was blocking her only exit off of the pier. Minako got her courage and began to walk past the person. Minako sighed when the figure let her pass. The blond was almost home when she realized that the ominous dark figure was following her!. Minako looked at her house a few blocks away and contemplated running but instead she did something daring. Stopping under a lamp post Minako turned and said.

"Stop following me!" Minako noticed the figure had stopped just out of the ring of light coming from the lamp.

"Go away." Minako said. The figure started to turn around and then she heard a voice one she never thought she would hear again.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." then Minako was running as fast as she could toward the figure.

"Rei!" She yelled. Minako tackled the dark haired woman to the ground continuously kissing her face. "Where were you? They said you were dead? How come you haven't written me? I've missed you so much." Rei giggled a little and started to answer.

"I was in Afghanistan but I got hurt, there was a mistake and I was filed as "killed in action" and when they realized the mistake they decided not to bother changing it since I didn't have anyone on file to notify anyway. They just concentrated on getting me better. I woke up for a minute about a month ago but the pain was to intense they decided to put me back in to a coma."

"A Coma?" Minako asked.

"Yeah chemically induced coma, so I could heal faster." Minako leaned back and asked.

"You were hurt? How?" Minako stood and Rei stood with her lifting up her shirt in the process.

"I was shot, along with the rest of my squad. I was the lucky one, the only survivor." Minako looked down at Rei's stomach and saw three large scars. "After I was all healed up they let me out. Honorable discharge." Rei said. Minako lifted her hand and softly caressed Rei's stomach, feeling the scars. Rei sighed and wrapped her arms around Minako. Minako felt Rei's skin noticing how cold the dark haired girl was.

"Rei your freezing. Come on, you can stay at my house if you want." Rei didn't seem to get a choice as Minako was already pulling her towards the house and through the door, up the stairs and into a bedroom covered in many different shades of white and orange. Rei smiled at the bright room that was so Minako, then the dark haired girl blushed when she realized she was in Minako's room. Just her and the blond.

"Where are your parents?" Rei asked as Minako was pulling pajamas from her dresser.

"I don't know some conference or something.. their hardly ever here." Minako walked up to Rei and reached down pulling up her shirt, off, and over her head.

"Minako what are you doing?" Rei asked when Minako had her shirt.

"I'm helping you." Minako said. "I can tell your still sore from your injuries." Rei sighed as she attempted to cover her self since her lacy black bra didn't cover much, Rei blushed but she knew Minako was right it hurt to lift her arms above her head. Rei avoided looking at the blond Minako giggled and reached up softly caressing Rei's cheek and turning the dark haired girls head towards her.

"I'm so glad your back, I missed you so much." Minako whispered. Rei smiled.

"Really?" The blond nodded.

"I didn't think I would ever smile again when I thought you were dead." Rei pulled the blond into a hug.

"I missed you, I thought of you every day. I…I love you." Rei whispered. Minako leaned back with a bright smile on her face and leaned up pulling Rei down towards her into a kiss. There lips brushed softly at first but soon Minako's passion flared and the blond pulled Rei closer to her, Rei's arms now wrapped around the blonds waist while Minako's were around Rei's neck. Minako nipped Rei's bottom lip softly then ran her tongue along it. Rei gasped and Minako took the opportunity to slowly slip her tongue into the dark haired soldiers mouth. Rei had never really kissed someone before, the dark haired girl was drowning in passion. Minako's lips her tongue were driving her beyond anything she had ever felt. Then the blond was backing up, Rei was following and when she reached the bed Minako laid down pulling Rei down with her and immediately back into a kiss. They stayed that way for a while, kissing, allowing each other to learn the feel of the others mouth completely. After a while Rei appeared to be in some pain and Minako realized she was holding herself up a bit so she wouldn't squash the blond, and with her previous injuries Minako figured she must be in pain. Gently Minako pushed Rei back onto the bed and carefully straddled the dark haired girls hips. Rei's breathing was slightly labored and got increasingly so when Minako reached down with her hand and softly caressed Rei's hardened nipple through the black lacy bra.

"Minako..I don't know..are you sure you want to do this. You don't have to, we can get to know each other more." Minako shook her head.

"I feel like I've known you all my life Rei. When I thought you were dead, it tore me apart. I want to be with you in every way…forever." as she said this Minako lifted her shirt above her head tossing it across the room, then she reached behind herself and released her silk white bra. Rei held her breath. 'Oh my god she is so beautiful like a modern day Venus.' Rei thought. Minako reached down and undid her jeans once they were unbuttoned she placed her hands on Rei's stomach lightly tracing the scars there and lowering her hands she then undid Rei's jeans as well. Minako smiled when she realized Rei's breathing had increased drastically. Minako lifted up and pulled Rei's pants along with her panties off and threw them over the side of the bed. Then she discarded her own and sat back down groaning at the feel of Rei's bare skin touching her own. Minako could feel herself getting moist when she sat back down on Rei touching her fully. Rei was really breathing hard now her eyes shut tight. Minako noticed this and leaned forward.

"Rei." she whispered a hairs breath from the dark haired girls lips. Rei didn't respond except for a little whimper in her throat.

"I love you." the blond whispered, once again Rei didn't respond. Minako quickly began to feel vulnerable. "We…we don't have to do this if you don't want to…If you don't want me." Minako said quietly looking down at her hands on Rei's stomach. Rei opened her eyes and looked at Minako's face it looked sad, dejected, like the thought that Rei might not want her was to painful to stand. Rei reached up, softly running her hands up the blonds thighs.

"I want you. I want you so much Minako, I just….I was raised in a temple I've never. I've never been with anyone before." Minako looked up into Rei's eyes.

"Neither have I. I just want to be with you." Minako leaned down and softly kissed Rei's lips. Feeling her breast graze Rei's still covered ones. Minako leaned up a bit and asked.

"Can I take off your bra?" Rei laughed a little and said.

"You have me almost completely naked and now you ask to take of my bra?" Minako blushed a little. Rei laughed again and nodded.

"Yes you can." Minako smiled and reached behind her dark haired lover releasing Rei's breasts Minako immediately reached down taking one of Rei's already erect nipples into her mouth, sucking lightly as Rei groaned out her pleasure.

"Minako." Rei whispered her hands caressing the blonds back and arms. Then Rei pushed the blond up following her into a sitting position Rei took possession of Minako's lips. Minako pulled Rei close and wrapped her arms around the dark haired girls neck, loving the feel of the skin to skin contact. There was one word for Rei's body. Fire. It was molten heat making Minako feel like she was about to melt. The blond suddenly cried out in ecstasy when Rei's hand wandered lower gently stimulating her clit. Rei smiled as she kissed up the blonds neck and whispered in Minako's ear.

"Your so wet Minako." The blond nodded.

"Rei." the blond whispered weakly. "I want you..I want you inside of me." Rei gulped a little nervous, but she maneuvered her fingers to Minako's entrance and slowly inserted two fingers. Minako whimpered a little and put her head onto Rei's shoulder.

"You ok baby?" Rei asked. Minako nodded.

"Yeah just. Just a second don't move yet." Rei nodded and turned her head the slightest bit. The dark haired girl then began to place light kisses along Minako's neck and shoulders.

"I love you." Rei whispered. "You make me feel things I never thought existed. Just let me know when your ready." Minako nodded and whispered.

"ok but slowly." Rei gradually began to move her fingers in and out. Minako moaned quietly and it wasn't long until the blonds hips were moving along with the rhythm, and quiet moans turned into loud sexual whimpers. Rei pulled Minako in to a kiss, light and passionate Minako was so immersed in her pleasure she could hardly participate Rei began to gently nibble on Minako's lips then down to her neck. Minako threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Oh my god!" Minako yelled. "Rei!. I..I'm Com" The rest of Minako's sentence was cut silent by the blonds intense orgasm. Rei blushed as she saw what she had cause Minako's body to do. Rei's hand was covered in Minako's liquids, the blonds' head was once again on Rei's shoulder and her body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her entire body heaving in an attempt to get control of her labored breath. After a while Minako hadn't moved or talked and Rei was getting nervous.

"Baby? Minako are you alright?" the blond nodded and whispered.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. I love you, I love you so much." Rei smiled.

"It was my pleasure." Rei said gallantly. Minako leaned back pushing Rei back onto the bed.

"Oh its not yet but it will be." Minako said with a sly grin as she leaned down to take possession of Rei's lips. The kiss was inflamed a deep passion running between the women. Rei's hands slipped into Minako's hair as the blonds lips slid down her neck and chest caressing and nipping as they went. Rei moaned when Minako once again took the dark haired girls nipple into her mouth, gently licking, nipping, biting and sucking on the toughened flesh. Minako's tongue slid out and lower tasting the salty skin across Rei's abdomen.

"Minako." Rei whimpered out as she pulled the blond back up to her lips. Minako smiled against Rei's fevered lips, and she let her hand wander down the dark haired girls stomach and lower feeling how hot and wet Rei was Minako didn't hesitate to slowly slid two fingers into her. Rei gasped slightly and looked up into the sexy cerulean eyes of her love. She craved it, she craved the touch the feel of her blond goddess inside of her.

"You ok Rei?" Rei nodded and answered breathlessly.

"Yes," Rei moved her hips up against Minako's hand. "Uhh harder." Rei whimpered as Minako smiled and allowed her fingers to comply. Rei's hips met Minako's thrusts aggressively. Minako leaned down with a smile at watching Rei's pleasure, the blond softly kissed her girl on the lips.

"I would dream about you, about us, about this. While you were gone. I would pray you would return soon so we could have the chance to be together like this. I love you, and I always will." Minako whispered. Rei groaned in pleasure as she tightened around her blond lover.

"Mina..Minako I I." Minako smiled.

"Shhh its ok Rei just relax just let yourself go." The blond soothed and moments later smiled as she heard the unmistakable sounds of Rei climaxing beneath her. Rei took a deep breath in an attempt to control her ragged breathing.

"I love you" Minako whispered against Rei's neck. Rei sighed and held Minako close.

"And I love you." Rei whispered back.

"I'm so happy you came back to me, my traveling soldier."

"not traveling, not anymore. I'll be here for you from now on." Rei whispered as she leaned down for a sweet and gentle kiss, knowing it was the beginning of many more to come.

The End

A/N ok this was loosely based on a modern version of Dixie Chicks "Traveling Soldier" song but with a happy ending hehehe. Oh and I used Oklahoma as the place were she went to basic because I know there is a basic training base there and Afghanistan as the war area cuz my best friend is there right now and I wish she would come home!


	4. Curses Cure

A Love Filled Inferno

My group of one shot drabbles, probably gonna be mostly about ReiXMinako, but I cant promise I wont throw in other pairings from time to time! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N I know this is a little longer then most of my one shots but I decided to post it as a one shot as apposed to splitting it up into chapters just because I'm lazy lol. Please let me know what you think of the idea.

**Curses Cure**

Rating: M

Pairing: Rei X Minako (Silver Millennium)

The blond Princess of Venus looked around not completely sure why she were here, at this ball with all these people. This ball was thrown every year, with a few weeks of parties and games to go along with it, for the younger nobility of the many different planets to "mingle" at least that's what they were told. Everyone knew that this week of foreign affairs was thrown so that young nobles could find an acceptable life partner. So once again Minako was wondering why she were here. Under normal circumstances it would make sense since she was the first born heir of the planet Venus but Minako knew she would probably never find a partner nor rule her planet like she was supposed to. Her little brother Eros was already being groomed to take her place, and she was proud of him she knew he would be a good leader. Yet she couldn't help feeling left out but she had always felt that way ever since she was young, for when the blond princess was young she was cursed by an evil witch of some sort, Minako didn't really know the details but it ended up being that she had been cursed and would slowly loose her senses. As it was Minako had lost the ability to speak when she was almost ten years old and since then she had felt like she had lost her place in the world. No one would bother talking to her since she couldn't communicate back and it wasn't long until the young princess was very lonely. She knew that the curse had something to do with love but Minako had soon realized that if you couldn't communicate you weren't ever noticed and had given up on ever finding someone who would love her. So the blond was once again wondering why her mother had even bothered to send her here. She sighed as she watched her little brother off dancing with some cute girl from Uranus. 'I bet she sent me to watch over Eros, he's still a little young to be off on the moon by himself.' the blond thought as she looked at her 17 year old brother. She wished he would come over and "talk" to her since no one else knew the silent hand language. Eros was the only person around that could understand anything she said. Minako smiled when she thought about her little brother, he was really bad at the sign language but at least he tried.

The blonds thought process was interrupted when the herald bellowed loudly announcing the arrival of the Martian noble party. The blond looked up towards the top of the long stairs and her breath caught in her throat. A women looking to be about the same age as Minako, around 20 or so, lead the group of dark haired violet eyed Martians down the stairs. Minako had never seen someone so beautiful and the blond found herself blushing with her thoughts. The Venusian looked nervously at the group of Martians in the corner a few feet away from her place on the wall. They mingled around each other for a moment then dispersed and found dancing partners some danced with other Martians while others searched out someone from other planets. Minako watched the beautiful Martian girl standing in the corner and so was completely caught off guard when a tall man who looked like he was from Jupiter walked up to her with a smile.

"Would you like to dance?" The man asked. Minako nodded a no since she didn't know how to dance, signing with her hands.

*I'm sorry I cant dance.* Minako tried to say but the man just looked confused.

"Come on no need to be shy, just one dance." The man said as he took her hand and gently tugged her towards the dance floor. Minako pulled back signing furiously that she couldn't dance. It became a sort of tug of war as Minako pulled back against the man.

"Excuse me." a voice came. Minako's eyes widened when she noticed it was the gorgeous Martian she had been staring at.

"Yes?" The man asked.

"What are you doing?" the Martian said.

"I was asking this young lady to dance with me." He said. The Martian smiled slyly and said.

"She cant dance." The Jovian laughed and said.

"Oh really and why not." The Martian shrugged and answered.

"I don't know why not, but she is trying to tell you that she doesn't know how to dance." The man looked back at Minako and the blond nodded. The man blushed and bowed.

"My apologies." he said then walked away. Minako turned and smiled at the Martian and signed a thank you. The Martian smiled back and signed and said.

"No problem" then walked away. Minako sighed and leaned back against the wall looking at the floor. She had hoped the gorgeous Martian woman would stay and talk to her or something but she should have known better. People don't want to be around someone who can't talk. Minako had learned that long ago, once all her friends stopped coming to the palace for play dates she realized that she didn't have any friends anymore and stopped trying to invite them over. Minako spent most of her time at study, listening to music or at the stables. She loved horses they were almost completely silent beings and she found companions among the knights of Venus's mounts, but her best friend was a gorgeous gold champagne stallion, he was her fathers horse, his pride and joy. Minako knew her father planned to give him to Eros when he turned 18, that he had been breed with a perfect pedigree just for that purpose. Minako had always wanted a horse of her own but she was overlooked in that department when she came of age and when Minako asked her mother about it she was told that it was to dangerous for her to have a horse of her own and that if she wanted to go riding she would have to ask her father or herself to give her a ride. The blond sighed again but was jerked from her thoughts when her brother came barreling up to her.

"Mina!" he said as he practically pinned her to the wall. Minako smiled and tried to regain her breath as she pushed Eros to a more acceptable distance.

"Oh my gosh I'm having so much fun here, are you having fun?" her little brother asked she nodded a yes even though it wasn't true. If she told her brother the truth he would find a way to get them to leave even though he wanted to stay.

"You are? that's good. How come you never came to this before?" Minako smiled and signed.

*I never thought to*. Eros looked at her hands for a while then smiled.

"Well we will have to come from now on. I mean your almost 21 and you haven't even begun to look for a life partner yet Mina." Minako smiled and nodded. She didn't want to break it to her brother that she probably wouldn't ever be chosen as anyone's life partner. It was one thing to not be able to speak but Minako knew that the curse was obviously still in effect and she was just waiting for one of her other senses to start failing her. Minako figured that by the time she was 40 she wouldn't be able to see or hear anymore either, and that scared the blond to no end, but who would want a life partner who couldn't talk, see or hear anything and more importantly Minako would never want to force her curse into anyone else's life. Especially if she cared for them. Minako looked up at her brother who had still been jabbering away about some girl or another that he had met and was considering seriously courting. Once Eros stopped for breath Minako signed.

*I'm tired, I think I will head off to bed now.* Eros studied her hands for a moment then nodded.

"Ok I will see you tomorrow then." Minako smiled and nodded waving as she left. Once the blond had made it out of the ball room and on towards her own room her smile faltered. It was very hard for her to smile and pretend she was happy around her brother but she didn't want him to worry about her so she put on the guise that she was happy when he was around.

"The ball no fun?" a voice came. Minako jumped and would have screamed, she imagined, if she could. Turning Minako smiled at the form of the Martian girl following her down the hall. Minako nodded a no.

*Its hard to have fun when you cant dance and no one will stick around you since you cant talk.* Minako signed with a smile.

"Why cant you dance?" The Martian asked.

*I never learned, I lost my ability to speak when I was young so it didn't make much sense to waste time on teaching me things like dancing.* The Martian frowned as they walked down the hall.

"It doesn't take vocal cords to dance, I could teach you, if you wanted. That way when there is another ball you could have some fun." Minako blushed no one had ever bothered to care if she were having fun. Well no one outside her family at least, and even sometimes she was overlooked then.

*You don't have to*

"you sure, its not that hard." Minako blushed and just shrugged. The Martian smiled and said.

"I'm Rei by the way." Minako turned and spelled out her name for the Martian.

"Minako hu? that's a pretty name." Minako blushed again.

*Thank you, I like your name too*

"Thanks."

*How do you know sign language?* Minako asked. Rei answered back.

"Mars is a planet built on war and sometimes in war you need to be stealthy. My unit requires all members to become fluent in this language so as to effectively communicate without words." Minako nodded in understanding. The blond stopped walking when she reached her door.

*My room* Minako motioned, and Rei smiled.

"Ahh our rooms are close to each other, mine is just 2 doors down on the opposite side." Minako smiled.

"So are you going out to the garden luncheon tomorrow?" Rei asked. Minako nodded a yes.

*that's something I can actually do.* Rei smiled and started to turn away then said.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Minako waved at the retreating Martian.

Rei slipped into her room and began to undress for bed. During the process Rei thought of the Venusian girl. 'Minako, she seems lonely. I wonder what her story is.' Rei then slid into bed and flicked the light off. 'I guess I'll spend some time with her since I'm being forced to be here. Hu why do I even care. She's weak I shouldn't bother with her its not the Martian way, oh who cares father will never know I befriended a mute Venusian girl.' After a while Rei's thoughts turned to the ball and the annoying guy from earth that wouldn't leave her alone. The guy was good looking and all but Rei just wasn't interested. Rei had realized rather early in life that she fancied the ladies more then the gentlemen. The annoying earthling was the reason she had left the ball so early the guy just couldn't take a hint and he was bordering on rude. Rei sighed and settled down for bed.

Minako awoke with a smile for the first time in a very long while. The blond got up and dressed in a simple pair of trousers and a nice shirt. Once dressed Minako went to the mirror and braided her long hair then went down to breakfast hoping she could see Rei again. Minako knew she shouldn't get her hopes up, shouldn't get to attached to this Martian just because she could actually talk to her. She had met people who could sign before and they always started out interested in talking to her but after a while they got bored or annoyed with having to read the sign language and Minako would find herself alone again. Once Minako arrived at the dinning hall she looked around and found Rei at a table surrounded by all her Martian friends talking loudly. Minako smiled at Rei's laughing face and turned to sit at a table off in the corner. She had found that it was best to eat alone because if she sat at a crowded table people would always end up trying to talk over or around her to communicate to the other people and it got annoying after a while.

Rei laughed at a joke one of her cousins had said then looked around wondering when the mute Venusian girl was coming down to eat. Scanning the room Rei quickly found Minako off in the corner by herself slowly eating a bowl of strawberries sprinkled with sugar. Rei stood and walked over to her.

Minako jumped when Rei clattered her tray nosily in the seat next to her.

"Hey Minako, why are you sitting over here all alone. The Venusians are all sitting over there ya know." Rei said as she continued to eat her omelet. Minako smiled at Rei and signed.

*I don't want to be in anyone's way.* Rei looked at her.

"Are you always all alone?" Minako smiled and nodded a yes.

*Usually, not many people can understand what I'm trying to say. A lot of people think I'm not to smart because I can't talk* Rei frowned.

"They think your dumb? Well that's obviously not true." Minako blushed.

"So do you wana go hang out a bit before the garden party?" Minako blushed even more.

*Sure, I…why are you being so nice to me?* Minako signed as a thought occurred to her. Last time someone had been this nice to her it was as a dare and Minako had thought she had actually made a friend only to find that it wasn't true. Rei shrugged.

"I don't know do I need a reason?" Minako looked at her hand in her lap then signed.

*People usually aren't that nice to me, Unless…unless they are making fun of me in some way and I don't like that so if your going to be mean please go away.* Rei frowned.

"Who's mean to you." Minako sighed.

*No one here, people mostly ignore me here. It was a long time ago. I was 15, I think and a group of ambassadors came to visit with their families. One of the boys befriended me, but it turned out he was dared to by his friend because they wanted to see if I was stupid or not. He… hurt my feelings* Minako signed. Rei didn't like that at all.

"I wont do that, I promise. We can be friends right?" Rei asked. Minako looked into Rei's eyes and didn't see any deceit there.

*Friends?* Minako asked. Rei smiled.

"Yeah friends." Minako nodded.

*I would like a friend.* Rei smiled.

"You don't have any friends at home?" Minako shook her head.

*I did when I was little but. I have Eros.* Minako signed.

"You're little brother?" Rei asked, Minako smiled and nodded. Rei smiled.

"Lets go check out the training yard." Rei said as she grabbed Minako's hand and pulled her up. Minako stopped and signed.

*I'm not supposed to go to the training yard, My parents said its to dangerous since I cant talk.* Rei smiled and said.

"Come on haven't you ever done something your not supposed to?" Minako shook her head no with wide eyes. Rei laughed.

"I'll protect you." Rei said as she took Minako's hand and started to walk the blond out of the dinning hall. The dark haired Martian and blond Venusian arrived at the training area in to time. Minako was in awe there were people all over from different planets all training.

"Come on lets do some sword training." Rei said as she pulled Minako into the field. Minako's eyes got wide as Rei extracted two practice swords from the wall handing one to Minako.

*I cant fight, I've never learned how.* Minako signed. Rei smiled.

"I am going to teach you silly now come on, put your guard up like this." Rei walked over to Minako and showed her all the different sword blocks and movements. Rei moved Minako's hands upwards.

"and this is a high section block" Minako smiled.

"Now lets spar a little, gently of course I'll see what you have in the way of technique and what you need to learn." The two fought lightly with smiles Rei yelped when Minako accidentally hit her hand. The blond dropped her sword and ran up to Rei taking her hand.

*are you ok* the blond signed. Rei smiled.

"I'm fine Minako, just a little scrape." Rei's smile left her when she heard the voice of the rude man from the ball.

"How sweet of you Rei to spend some time attempting to train the retard. Although it is a bit of a waste of time don't you think, I mean its not like she can actually learn." Minako's smile disappeared and she dropped Rei's hand.

*I'll see you later* Minako signed as she turned and ran off the training field in tears. Rei was furious, the Martian walked up to the arrogant earthling and socked him right in the jaw knocking him onto his arse.

"You bastard, for your information Minako is not retarded, she is mute and she heard everything you just said about her you jack ass." Rei turned and stormed off of the training field.

Minako made it to her room in record time. Once there the blond went to the far corner and curled into a little ball crying with her head on her knees. Crying in the corner was something she had done since she was little. 'I don't wana be here anymore, I knew this was a bad idea.' Minako thought as she sobbed into her knees.

Rei reached Minako's room and tested the handle, it wasn't locked so she slipped inside.

"Minako" Rei whispered. Minako lifted her head at Rei's entrance.

*I'm fine, you can go back to your friends.* Minako signed. Rei frowned.

"Those men are not my friends. You're my friend" Rei sat down next to Minako and slipped her arms around the blond holding her close. Minako sighed and wrapped her arms around Rei. Minako had never been held before by someone who wasn't her family. Minako placed her head in the crook of Rei's neck. Rei smiled and gently caressed Minako's hair, marveling in how silky and smooth it felt. The blond calmed quickly in Rei's arms. Minako smiled as she smelled Rei's shampoo. Rei smelled like lilacs and incense, The Venusian princess liked it a lot.

"You know that guy's an idiot right? Your just as smart as him actually your probably way more smart." Minako nodded and leaned back to sign.

*I know its just, people do that all the time. Talk about me like I don't understand, or I cant hear them. That guy was really mean though* Minako said as she wiped a tear from her cheek. Rei smiled.

"I know hun don't worry he wont bother us anymore, and if he does I'll kick his ass." Minako smiled at the endearment Rei used. Getting a surge of courage Minako leaned up and placed a gentle kiss onto Rei's cheek.

*Thank you*. Minako signed. Rei smiled with a slight blush.

"Come on the garden party is about to start, and I cheated a little and rearranged the seating so were at the same picnic blanket thingy. I think we are going to have fun. The others at our basket are all really funny people, at least the ones I've meet before are." Minako smiled and stood walking hand in hand with Rei out to the garden.

Rei and Minako arrived at their designated picnic basket and sat down among the group. There was almost one person from every planet at their picnic. Minako figured it was a way to get all the people out of their normal planetary groups and mingling more.

"Hi everyone, Ami, Makoto, Usagi, Haruka, Michiru. Its good to see you guys again. Endymion, Setsuna its nice to finally meet you." Minako smiled at everyone's happy cheerful greeting. Minako waved to everyone. "Guys this is Minako, she cant talk but she can understand what your saying so don't leave her out ok." Everyone nodded.

"Oh can she use sign language?" Ami asked. Rei smiled figuring Ami would know sign language she knew everything.

"Yes she can." Ami smiled.

"I can read sign language too. I actually just learned it." Minako smiled and signed.

*I've know it for a while.* Ami laughed at Minako's silent joke. Everyone was having a good time when one of the servants announced that all those who wanted to could go for a ride. Minako had sat next to Ami who talked to her all through the luncheon. Rei was off discussing something with Makoto when the announcement was made. Everyone got excited and went to the stables to ready their steeds. Eros found her and said.

"Hey I'm gonna take Adonis out with the group ok." Minako nodded and smiled. Adonis was their Mothers horse the one they had brought with them.

*Have fun* Minako signed as her brother ran off with a group of kids his own age. Looking around Minako realized she was one of the only people left in the garden. Sighing the blond stood and figured Rei must have gone off with the rest of the group. Minako slowly walked back towards the palace, wishing she had her own horse so she could be off with the group.

Rei was in the stables half way through saddling Achilles when she realized. 'Hey were did Minako go.' Rei finished saddling her horse, noticing that she was apparently one of the first ones done. Looking around Rei approached Minako's younger brother.

"Hi, Is Minako going out with you?" Eros looked at Rei and shook his head.

"No, I'm taking Adonis out, I don't know if Minako wanted to go." Rei looked at the boy and said.

"Of course she would want to go, she loves horses." Eros looked at her for a while.

"She does, hu I didn't know that." Rei rolled her eyes and quickly mounted her pitch black stallion and rode back towards the palace. Looking around Rei noticed Minako walking slowly away from the garden with her head down. Rei sighed 'she thinks I've left her behind, of course she would think that. Her brother left her behind.' Rei rode up behind the blond.

"Hey blondie you coming with us or not?" Minako turned at Rei's voice and smiled.

*I don't have a horse* Rei reached down to her and said.

"You can ride with me." Minako smiled and with Rei's help hopped up onto the horse. Minako wrapped her arms tightly around Rei's waist. Rei smiled and turned her horse.

"Hold on, if you need to say something just tap my shoulder ok?" Minako nodded. Rei's smiled widened as she kicked her horse into a full gallop. Minako's grip on Rei tightened as the horse speed off in the direction of the group of other riders. Minako loved it, she had never gone so fast on a horse. Her parents were always so careful with her they never allowed her to ride that fast when she rode with them. Minako and Rei rode with the group for a while until Rei got bored of the stupid gossip the other girls around them were jabbering about. Looking around Rei didn't see any of her friends from the picnic and although she saw some of her Martians friends she didn't want to take Minako around them. Martians usually weren't nice to people they considered weak, and although Rei knew Minako wasn't weak she also knew the other Martians wouldn't think so. So instead of finding new company Rei turned a little and said.

"Hey wana go for a real ride, this is boring." Minako smiled and nodded. Once again Rei kicked Achilles into a run and turned away from the group. The two enjoyed a good run for a while until they crossed a creek and found a beautiful tree. Rei thought it looked like a cherry tree. It had pink blossoms and a nice patch of grass around it. Rei stopped and slipped off the horse and tied it to a smaller tree then turned around she reached up for Minako and walked under the blossoming tree.

"This place is very pretty isn't it." Rei asked as the blond turned in her arms. Minako smiled and blushed.

*your pretty* Minako signed. Rei smiled and without thinking wrapped her arms around Minako's waist.

"Your pretty." Rei whispered just before leaning down. Minako gasped as Rei's lips grazed her own gently. Rei heard Minako's gasp and started to lean back Minako realized Rei was pulling away and leaned up on the tip of her toes and pressed her lips to Rei's firmly. Rei smiled into the kiss and ran her tongue lightly across Minako's bottom lip the blond responded by wrapping her arms around Rei's neck and opening her mouth. The Martian immediately deepened the kiss slowly slipping her tongue into the blonds mouth. Minako held tightly to Rei as they continuously kissed and before Minako even knew what was happening Rei lowered the two of them to the ground never breaking the kiss. Minako laid back allowing Rei to lean over her as they kissed. The blond couldn't believe what was happening, she had never been kissed before. It felt amazing. The blond slid her hands into Rei's hair softly caressing the silky dark veil. Minako gasped again as Rei's lips slid lower lightly grazing her neck nipping gently then moving over and down her shoulder placing kisses across the Venusians sensitive skin. Rei heard the blond gasp and stopped. 'Oh my god, what am I doing, I should not be doing this' Rei pulled away and laid her head down on to Minako's shoulder breathing heavily and feeling Minako's equally labored breaths. Minako didn't know what was going on one second Rei was kissing her then she just stopped but she didn't leave. Not sure exactly what to do Minako lightly ran her fingers through Rei's dark hair. Rei leaned back and looked into the blonds eyes.

"We shouldn't do this Mina." Rei whispered. Minako felt her heart shatter into a million pieces yet she wasn't surprised, she knew Rei wouldn't want to be with her for real and on the off chance that she was lucky enough for that to happen. Rei was a Martian probably a very important one and Martians didn't marry anyone that would be considered frail in any way, and Minako knew she would be considered weak. Even though she could mostly take care of herself people always thought that she needed looked after. She knew she was not at all what any Martian would look for in a life companion. The blond nodded and signed.

*Its ok, I understand.* Rei frowned for a bit.

"What do you understand?" Minako looked away.

*I understand, you don't want me.* Rei shook her head.

"No Minako I do, I do want you its just." Rei sighed. Minako took advantage of Rei's pause.

*You don't have to explain I know I'm not the type of person that someone would choose as a life partner, especially a Martian. I know you cant be with me.* Rei saw the tears brimming in Minako's eyes and that the blond was fighting them, not allowing them to fall. Rei couldn't take it, the tears Minako was fighting tore at Rei's heart. Leaning down the Martian lightly kissed Minako on the forehead.

"I really wish I could, You don't know how much I wish I could be with you Mina." Minako leaned up and kissed Rei's lips lightly.

*just because we cant be together forever doesn't mean we cant see each other while we are here.* Minako signed Rei looked at her not entirely sure what the blond meant.

"What do you mean, do you… are you saying you want to court temporarily?" Rei asked. Minako thought for a moment.

*Not court, just.* the blond paused. *I'll be your's while were together. I know we couldn't ever marry but I'll be yours.* Minako signed. Rei looked at the blond.

"You want me to use you?" Minako shrugged. Rei sighed. "Minako you don't have to do this I'll be your friend anyway." Minako shook her head.

*I know Rei, you're my only friend, but I'm yours either way. If you just want to be friends then that's fine, If you want I'll be your mistress or what ever you want to call it.* Rei's eyes widened.

"Really? What do you want?" Minako looked into Rei's eyes.

*I want to be with you.* Rei sighed.

"I don't know Minako." Rei looked around and noticed it was beginning to get dark. "We had better go, its getting late and we wouldn't want to get lost out here." Minako nodded and allowed Rei to help her up once the Martian was standing. The two mounted Achilles and rode off in the direction of the palace.

Once the two made it back to the palace they noticed they were the last ones back almost every horse was back in the stables. Rei and Minako dismounted and Rei handed the reins to a stable boy. The dark haired princess looked at the blond standing by a bay gelding patting its head.

"Come on Mina, its late we should get you to bed." Minako looked at Rei and sighed. Rei was already starting to treat her like a child, like she couldn't take care of herself. Minako followed behind Rei all the way through the palace staring at her feet in sadness. Rei looked back at Minako's melancholy face and sighed as they reached Minako's room.

"Here you are. Do you need any help getting to bed?" Minako looked up at Rei with tears in her eyes sliding slowly down her cheeks.

*I'm not a child, I don't need help.* Minako signed furiously then slammed through the door. Rei stood there wide eyed at Minako's anger and hurt. 'Sweet Ares I'm so stupid.' Rei thought when she realized how she had been treating Minako. 'I'm such an idiot of course she's not a child she's my age, hell I don't know she may even be older then me. I'm treating her like she cant take care of herself.' Rei stomped her foot in frustration and decided to apologize which was something a Martian rarely if ever did. Turning around Rei grabbed the door handle of Minako's room and opened it quickly stepping into the room. Searching, Rei found Minako sitting on the side of her bed, her back towards the door, brushing her hair. Rei tried not to notice that Minako had changed into a small silky nightgown that barley reached mid thigh.

Minako turned towards the door when she heard it close.

*I don't need your help, I can get ready for bed on my own I'm not an invalid* Minako signed and turned back away from Rei.

"I know Mina. I…I'm sorry." Minako ignored the Martian. Rei grumbled and walked up to the blond. Minako turned away Rei sat down on the bed next to her and grabbed her shoulders forcing the blond to look at her. Rei noticed Minako's eyes red from previous tears.

"Minako I'm sorry I shouldn't have treated you that way. I know your not a child your what 19 years old?"

*20, almost 21* Minako signed. Rei smiled.

"See your actually older then me, I just turned 20. Your like a cougar." Rei teased. Minako blushed and pushed Rei playfully. Rei smiled and pulled Minako in for a hug. Minako reciprocated and sighed. Rei was a little caught off guard when Minako pushed Rei back onto the bed and leaned over her.

*I want you Rei. Will you be my first.* Minako signed as she straddled the Martian. Rei's eyes went wide.

"Mina…" Rei said but was cut off as Minako leaned down gently kissing the skin of Rei's shoulder and trailing up toward the Martians neck. Rei moaned and Minako leaned back looking deep into the Martians eyes as she slowly undid the first button on Rei's shirt, pausing briefly to allow Rei time to object, when no objection seemed forthcoming Minako continued to slowly unbutton Rei's shirt. Once Minako had gotten rid of the Martians shirt and bra she smiled

*your gorgeous* Minako signed as she leaned down kissing up and down Rei's chest. Rei's breath hitched in her throat when Minako trailed her tongue lightly, teasingly over the Martians breast then taking the nipple into her mouth and sucked. Minako reached down and unfastened Rei's trousers pushing them down her hips a little. The blond gasped when Rei lifted her up and flipped them over kissing the Venusian furiously in the process. Minako smiled into the kiss, pushing Rei's pants down the rest of the way while Rei slid Minako's night gown up and grabbed her panties slipping them off quickly and throwing them somewhere across the room. Rei's hand immediately went between Minako's legs. Minako couldn't believe the things Rei's fingers were making her feel, if she had the ability, Minako would be practically screaming in ecstasy right now. Rei kissed the blond hungrily as she rubbed her thumb in circles around Minako's clit. Rei felt Minako stiffen when she slid two fingers deep into her. Pulling back the Martian mentally chastised herself for losing her control so much, she knew it was Minako's first time. 'I should have been more gentle' Rei thought as she looked into Minako's face. Rei leaned down and whispered against Minako's lips.

"are you ok?" Minako nodded a yes. "do you want me to keep going?" Rei asked. Minako nodded a yes once again and Rei smiled kissing the blond once more while she slowly moved her fingers in and out. Minako couldn't help it her hips began to rise in an attempt to keep Rei inside of her. Rei smiled leaving a kiss on Minako's parted lips. Minako wanted to growl in frustration when Rei withdrew her hand.

"I'm gonna do something ok? If you don't like it or I hurt you or you need to get my attention for anything just tug on my hair a little ok?" Rei said. Minako looked at Rei in confusion until Rei slid down and spread Minako's legs wide. The blonds back arched uncontrollably at the first feel of Rei's tongue slowly sliding in and out of her. Exploring every inch of the blond then coming up to flick across her clit a few times until she stopped to suck gently on it. Minako gripped Rei's shoulders tightly unable to control her rising hips. The blond princess couldn't breath she felt like she was about to explode, and explode she did when Rei slid two fingers back inside of her while simultaneously licking her clit slowly. Rei felt Minako's vaginal walls contracting violently around her fingers and leaned back to watch as the blond climaxed hard. Rei smiled she imagined if Minako had the ability to speak she would totally be a screamer. The Martian continued to move her fingers in and out of Minako's center slowly helping the blond ride the waves of ecstasy. Once Minako had calmed down Rei withdrew her fingers bringing them to her lips and licking them clean. Minako laid in the bed still trying to breath watching Rei. The blond couldn't believe it, she had heard that sex was good, she had never imagined it would be this good. Rei was a creature built of passion and Minako could barely keep up. The blond smiled and pushed Rei back onto the bed once again straddling the Martian, Minako lifted her nightgown over her head and threw it across the room. Rei leaned up to meet Minako's lips. Minako pushed the dark haired Martian down and proceeded to pay her back in kind.

A few hours and multiple orgasms later Minako laid in bed snuggled up to Rei who was presently running her fingers through the blonds hair. It was the middle of the night but neither of them could sleep. Rei turned her head and gently kissed Minako's forehead. Minako smiled, Rei was so sweet the blond closed her eyes for a moment feeling Rei's arms around her and imagined what it would be like to sleep with her every night, wake up with her every morning, to be with Rei for the rest of her life. Minako sighed sadly. It does not do to dwell on dreams, especially ones that would never come true. Minako pulled Rei tighter to her and turned to kiss the Martians collar bone. Rei smiled and continued to run her fingers in the blonds hair.

"You are amazing" Rei whisper against Minako's forehead. "You are…perfect." Minako smiled at Rei's praise even though she knew it wasn't true if she were perfect then Rei would be able to be with her forever and not just this small moment in time.

"Mina can I ask you something?" Minako nodded.

"Have you ever seen a doctor?" Minako nodded a no.

*It wont help*

"How come? How did you lose your ability to speak?" Minako leaned up into a sitting position so Rei could better see what she was saying.

*I was cursed I guess, some witch who was in love with my father was jealous that he had a beautiful wife so as a way to ruin his "perfect" family she cursed me when I was born.*

"Cursed? what kind of curse?" Rei asked. Minako shrugged.

*I don't know exactly but its some soft of debilitating curse, I will slowly throughout my life time lose my ability to speak, see and hear. You know one of those basic life ruining curses* Rei frowned.

"Your going to lose your sight and hearing too?" Rei asked. Minako nodded, she didn't like to talk about that. The thought of not being able to see and hear scared her to no end. Minako didn't know if she could handle living in such an isolated way even if people were there she wouldn't ever know unless they were touching her. The blond had decided long ago that once she lost her sense that her life was going to be over, even if she had to end it herself.

"How do you break this curse?" Minako shrugged she knew the round about of it not the specifics but she didn't want to tell Rei, then she might feel obligated to try and stay with her to break it.

"You don't know how? There has to be a way to break it all curses have a basis of power do you know what yours is?" Minako shook her head the blond knew her curses basis of power was love but it wasn't that simple being in love wasn't enough it went deeper then that, but Minako had never dwelt on it knowing she would never get the chance to love someone deep enough or to be loved deeply in return.

*I don't want to talk about this anymore* Minako signed.

"How come? Maybe we could figure it out." Minako shook her head. "Come on Mina lets put our heads together we might be able to fix this." Minako shook her head as tears slipped from her eyes.

*You cant fix me Rei, I'm sorry this is me. I cant be fixed.*Minako wrapped a sheet around herself as she attempted to leave the bed.

"Hey wait, come back here." Rei said as she grabbed Minako around the waist pulling the blond back to her. Minako turned in Rei's arms pushing and pounding against the Martian until she ran out of energy and cried with her head on Rei's shoulder the Martian just held her lover tightly, whispering soothing words in her ear.

"Baby what's wrong?" Minako gripped Rei tighter then signed.

*I'm tired could we talk about this later?* Rei sighed.

"Do you promise we will talk about this?" Minako nodded. Rei gave Minako a kiss on her head and whispered.

"Alright I'm a little tired to, someone wore me out." Rei smiled. "Lets go to sleep." Minako nodded.

The Martian awoke to the light sounds of birds chirping coming from the window. Turning her head the woman groaned against the bright light and turned back but almost jumped out of her skin when she ran into someone on the bed. Rei jumped up a little and let out a small yell. The other occupant of the bed also jumped at the yell. Minako turned towards Rei and looked around wondering what her lover was yelling for, she had scared her half to death.

*what's wrong?* Minako signed. Rei sat gripping the sheet to her breathing slightly labored then smiled.

"Holy shite you scared me." Rei said. Minako lifted one golden brow and signed.

*How did I scare you? I was sleeping.* Rei smiled and pulled Minako towards her leaning forward and pushing Minako down onto the bed.

"I'm not used to waking up with someone." Rei whispered then leaned down lightly kissing Minako's lips. Minako smiled and leaned up a bit putting more pressure onto Rei's lips. Rei grinned and deepened the kiss loving the feel of Minako's tongue slowly exploring her mouth. They pulled away for air, Rei leaned her forehead down onto Minako's. Minako slowly trailed her fingers up and down Rei's back. The Martian sighed eyes closed just allowing her self to feel the soothing touch. Rei had never felt like this before completely and utterly at ease, as if she could trust Minako. That she wouldn't have to watch her back with the blond like she would have to do on Mars. The blond leaned up again slowly trailing her lips across Rei's. Rei was just about to lean in to the kiss completely when a loud knock came at the door then almost immediately flew open. Rei widened her eyes and jumped back from Minako grabbing an extra sheet and wrapping it around her.

Minako jumped violently when someone barged into her room, taking a leaf from Rei's book Minako grabbed the sheet and covered herself as well, then her eyes widened as her brother came into her room talking all the while.

"Minako what's taking so long its almost 12:30 lunch is being served, you never sleep this late." Eros eyes also widened when he finally looked on the bed and noticed the dark haired completely naked women laying with his equally naked sister. Eros smiled.

"Oh sweet Venus this is amazing, I didn't think that you were actually looking for a partner I mean you never seemed interested but it seems you have found one." Eros said with a little laugh. Rei's eyes widened at the barging Venusians words. Minako noticed Rei's worried gazed and shook her head. Eros looked at his sister with a little bit of confusion. Minako got up from the bed being sure the sheet was securely tied around her and signed to her brother.

*She's not my partner we're just…. We cant be together.* Minako signed. Rei saw the sadness in Minako's eyes as she signed to her brother and felt terrible. Eros frowned slightly.

"What do you mean? Minako your sleeping with her she damn well better be your partner." Minako shook her head again.

*Eros I don't think you understand, I'm..I cant ever be someone's partner.*

"Why do you say that?" He asked. Minako frowned.

*Eros I cant talk.*

"That's not a big deal Mina." a tear slipped from Minako's eyes as she signed.

*You don't think so but your not living it, you don't see how people treat me or ignore me. That's not even the entire problem. This curse.. it wont ever break Eros how could I do that to someone. How could I put that burden onto someone I love. Right now I can take care of myself but what about when I cant hear or I cant see what then. I cant force my stupid curse into someone else's life like that. I'm already a burden to you and mother and father. I could never do that to her.* Eros frowned.

"Your not a burden to us Minako, we love you and besides how do you expect to ever break the curse if you don't allow yourself to love?" Minako shook her head.

*I realized long ago that I wont ever be free of this curse, and you know love isn't enough. Otherwise I'd be free already.* Rei's eyes widened in slight fear when Minako inadvertently admitted that she was in love with her. Rei didn't know what to do. Martians didn't talk about love, she knew her parents had loved each other before her mother died but they never said it. Martians just didn't talk about those kinds of things.

"Well then what is this?" Eros motioned to Rei.

*She makes me happy.* Minako signed. Eros sighed.

"She's using you Mina." Minako shrugged.

*I don't care, I just want to be happy just once in my life.* Eros sighed and nodded. He knew his sister was unhappy as much as she tried to hide it from him he saw it.

"Fine I wont tell mother but I don't approve of this Minako you deserve so much better then being reduced to some Martian Princess's whore." On his angry words Eros left with a slamming of the door. Minako wiped her tears away and turned back to the bed with a forced smile.

*I didn't know you were the princess of Mars.* Minako signed letting the information sink in. Knowing that Rei was the Martian heir was like a punch to the stomach. There was no possible way for Rei to be able to be with her. The heir of Mars would need someone strong to help lead the war planet. The slight hope that Minako had held in her heart saying maybe Rei would forsake her cultural ties and be with her vanished. Rei had responsibilities, big ones. Rei nodded.

"Yeah I guess that just never really came up." Minako nodded and went back to the bed. Minako reached for Rei's hand trailing her fingers across the top of it in a attempt to grasp her lover. Minako looked down in defeat when Rei pulled away, moving to the other side of the bed and reaching down for her clothes beginning to get dressed.

"I should probably go, I don't want to get you into anymore trouble." Minako nodded at Rei's words not looking up or allowing the tears held in to fall.

"I'll see you later." Rei said as she left. Minako didn't move for what seemed like days but in reality was only minutes. She couldn't shake the new feeling, before she had felt cared for, almost loved, now she felt terribly like she was just a used whore. Her tears finally slipped free. Not moments ago Rei was holding and kissing her now it was like the Martian didn't even want to be touch by her. 'Like I'm dirty or something, of course she would probably feel that way. I practically threw myself at her then had to go and tell Eros right in front of her that I love her. Now she just wants to get away from me.' Minako let her tears fall freely as she began to dress for lunch. Minako was finally able to stop crying and was completely dressed, looking in the mirror she decided that she didn't look to bad and left, arriving just before lunch was being served. Once again Minako took her lone seat over in the corner away from everyone else and began to eat. The Venusian looked around and saw Rei. The Martian was talking, joking and laughing with all the other Martians and Minako couldn't help but smile. Rei looked happy and for some reason that comforted Minako's broken heart. Minako's gaze returned to her meal when Eros came over and sat with her.

"Were is your girlfriend?" the blond man said coldly. Minako dropped her fork and signed.

*she's not my girlfriend, and she's over there with the other Martians.*

"Oh how come she's not sitting with you?" Minako felt a tear slip from her eyes as she signed angrily.

*Because I'm not her wife remember. I'm just her whore.* after that Minako stood and stormed out of the hall making her way as far from the castle as she could, out across the grounds and through the garden eventually making it to the woods.

Rei watched as Minako's brother stood from the Venusians table and made his way over to Minako. The boy talked and Minako signed at him angrily then stood and left. Rei squashed the urge to follow the blond and forced herself to stay seated.

Eros growled in anger at what Minako had said. He felt bad he hadn't meant to call Minako a whore but it seemed that's what his sister had heard anyway. Looking over at the Martian Eros frowned. There she was laughing and talking while Minako was obviously upset and probably crying in her room all alone. Eros looked down sadly. Alone…Minako would probably always be alone. He didn't want his sister to be so unhappy. Looking around Eros got annoyed and left to go think.

Minako walked through the woods not stopping to even notice where she was going after a while the blond got tired and sat down. Collapsing onto a soft patch of grass leaning up against a tree and just sitting there thinking about her situation. How her brother was obviously mad at her and how Rei didn't seem to want to be with her anymore. Minako cried she had hoped to be able to spend some more time with Rei before she had to go home but it wasn't seeming like that was going to happen. The blond laid her head down on her knees allowing the tears to continue falling until she fell asleep.

Rei was walking back towards her room when she saw an angry blond boy walking towards her. The Martian stopped.

"Where's Minako?" Eros asked. Rei frowned.

"I don't know did you check her room?" Eros nodded.

"Yeah I did she's not there."

"What about the gardens and the stables?" Rei said. Eros nodded again.

"I checked there and all over the castle I figured she was somewhere off with you." Rei shook her head.

"No I haven't seen her all day. Where could she be?" Rei said. Eros frowned and answered.

"I don't know." Rei looked out the window noticing the sun was almost down.

"Do you think she left the castle? its almost dark we have to find her!" Rei said.

"You go inform the queen that she's missing and get them to start a search party." Rei continued.

"What are you going to do?" Eros said in a hate filled tone.

"I'm going to look for her." Rei said as she ran towards the stable. Once there the Martian grabbed her horse and saddled it, then jumped on and began to ride out past the gardens and into the woods. Rei slowed Achilles to a walk once she entered the woods.

"Minako!" Rei yelled then felt extremely stupid after she waited for a response. Minako wouldn't be able to yell back. Rei sighed this search was going to be difficult. Rei allowed her horse to walk slowly every once in a while calling out for the blond hoping she might hear and come to her.

Minako awoke to a sound and immediately got scared when she realized it was pitch dark outside. The blond felt tears fall from her eyes she was cold and frightened. Looking around Minako strained to see in the night then turned her head when she heard a yell in the distance. Someone was yelling for her. The blond stood and slowly walked towards the sound. Minako stopped and looked around still not able to see then turned towards her left when she heard the yell again but felt her excitement fall when she realized the yeller was moving away from her and faster then Minako could seem to go in the dark. Minako began to run hoping to catch up to whoever was looking for her. The blond tripped and hit her knee on a stone or log she wasn't quite sure but it hurt non the less. Regardless Minako stood and continued to run until she made it to a clearing and the large earth shone allowing her to see for a ways. Minako squinted across the clearing and saw someone on a horse calling for her. Once closer Minako realized it was Rei and seriously considered turning around. Minako felt a tear slip from her eyes once again but wiped it away and continued forward. Minako got scared when Rei began to move away and the blond picked up a stick and threw it in the Martians direction. It didn't get anywhere near Rei but it did make a sound and the Martian turned towards the sound and found the blond standing there shivering and dirty.

"Mina" Rei said and turned her horse towards her Venusian. Rei jumped down and pulled Minako forwards into her arms. Rei sighed and Minako gripped the Martian tight.

"You scared me to death I couldn't find you anywhere. How did you get this far out?" Minako began to sign then realized Rei couldn't really see her hands in the dark. Rei realized the problem and laughed a little. Minako didn't find it that funny.

"Here I have supplies on my horse lets set up a camp for tonight and we can head back to the castle in the morning." Rei turned and un-strapped her emergency pack from her horse grabbing the necessities to make a fire Rei struck one real quick and illuminated the area then ran and grabbed some wood so the fire would stay lit. Once there was plenty of wood for the fire Rei grabbed some blankets spreading them for a bed and also a bit of the jerky she kept stashed in the pack. The Martian sat by the blond who was just staring at the fire and handed her some of the dried meat.

"Here ya go I know its not a real meal but it will hold us over until morning." Rei said. Minako nodded and took the jerky taking small bites. Rei looked at the saddened blond.

"So how did you get all the way out here?" Rei asked as she took a bite. Minako signed.

*I wasn't this far out I had to run to find you, I could hear you in the distance but that was it. I was a few miles back that way and I fell asleep so I didn't realize I had gotten dark.* Rei nodded.

"Oh, sorry I made you run so far guess I must have went past you." Minako nodded but continued to look at the fire. Rei sighed.

"Minako are you mad at me." Rei asked. The blond turned to look at the Martian for a moment then shook her head in the negative.

*no* Minako signed.

"Then why wont you look at me." Rei asked. Minako turned towards Rei looking in her eyes.

*I thought you didn't want me anymore.* Rei's eyes widened.

"Why would you think that?" Minako looked down.

*After my brother left I tried to touch you…you pulled away from me like…like I was beneath you or something I just assumed you were done with me.* Minako signed. Rei frowned.

"Minako I didn't mean to pull away from you I was just lost in thought I didn't know what to do. Martians aren't very good at expressing their feelings I'm not used to people so blatantly letting me know that they care for me." Minako looked down.

*I do* Minako signed. Rei looked at her confused for a moment.

*I do care for you.*

"Oh yeah" Rei said uncomfortably then looked at the fire. Minako felt a few tears slip from her eyes and vaguely wondered how many times that day she had cried. Rei heard Minako's quiet tears and turned to her pulling the blond into her arms.

"Shhh baby don't cry. I'm sorry I just..I really don't know how to respond to that." Minako shook her head and gripped Rei tighter. Rei ran her hand softly through Minako's hair felling the silky locks and made her way to caress the blonds neck. Minako looked up into Rei's gorgeous violet eyes dancing in the fire light. The two met in a kiss slow and gentle. Minako softly ran her hand up Rei's neck and into her hair. Rei could taste the saltiness of Minako's tears in the kiss.

"please don't cry." Rei whispered against the blonds lips. Minako nodded with a slight smile.

*I don't want to ever leave this moment. Do you think we could stay here forever.* Minako signed with a smile. Rei smiled back.

"That would be nice. But we would probably be found eventually." Minako smiled and nodded. Rei laid down on the blanket pulling the blond down to snuggle. "Imagine though running away living off the land never going home and having to deal with the pressure of our stations." Rei turned her head slightly and kissed the blonds forehead. "being together every day" Rei blushed at her words especially when she felt Minako's grip on her tighten. "Forever" Rei finished on a whisper. Minako nodded leaning back a little.

*at least until I lose my senses,* Rei frowned shaking her head.

"that wouldn't matter to me, I would take care of you.* Minako looked down in sadness.

*You shouldn't have to take care of me." Rei pulled Minako down for a kiss.

"I would anyway." The Martian whispered. Minako smiled and caressed Rei's face gently.

*I love you.* Minako signed. Rei's eyes widened and she looked away. Minako sighed and leaned down softly kissing Rei's cheek.

"Minako I…I don't know what to say. I cant…" Minako signed.

*Its ok you don't have to say anything. I know you don't care for me like I care for you...* Rei grabbed Minako's hands stopping her from speaking.

"Mina I didn't say I don't care for you…Just that I don't know how to *cough* how to let you know." Rei looked down with a blush. "how I feel I just never…" Rei didn't get a chance to finish when Minako leaned down initiating an aggressive kiss. One that lead to much more. The Martian let her hands wander, slowly stripping the blond of her clothes, Minako let her hands do the same to Rei. Rei groaned as the two moved together feeling every touch of skin, every caress like flame to their flesh. Rei moved her lips across Minako's cheek then slid her head down placing it on the blonds shoulder. Minako felt the tightening in her stomach as Rei's hips moved slowly against her feeling their clits rubbing together. Minako turned her head pressing her forehead into Rei's neck. Rei let her speed increase as she felt Minako's body begin to tighten around her. Minako began to climax letting out a little squeak of pleasure against Rei's skin. The Martian groaned at the sound feeling her own release taking over all her senses. Minako gripped Rei tightly. Rei pulled back and looked into the blonds eyes.

"Minako…I think.. I think you just made a sound." Rei said breathlessly. Minako looked confused.

"Try to say something" Rei said. Minako opened her mouth and attempted to talk but looked down when no sound came with the words she had tried to speak. Minako shook her head in the negative. Rei sighed.

"I swear I heard you make a sound." Minako shook her head again. Rei leaned down and softly kissed the blonds lips.

"That's ok" Rei said with a smile. "I kinda like you anyway." Rei joked. Minako smiled allowing Rei to lay down then slid her head onto Rei's shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" A voice boomed out across the clearing. Minako and Rei jerked awake grabbing the blankets to hide them selves from the view of the many people surrounding them.

*Daddy* Minako signed and Rei's eyes widened.

"Rei!" came a harsh voice from behind them. Rei's eyes widened even more.

"Father, what…what are you doing here?" Ares looked at his daughter with anger.

"Queen Serenity contacted Aphrodite and Anchises when the girl went missing, after several hours and neither of you returned it was assumed that you were lost as well I was then contacted to come and help find you." Rei nodded.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Anchises the king of Venus. "Why are you two together…naked!" Both women blushed. Anchises growled.

"This is outrageous, I demand satisfaction. How dare your daughter disgrace my daughters honor. This behavior is low even for a Martian." Rei frowned. Minako shook her head but her father wasn't paying any attention to her. Ares nodded.

"I will ignore that rude remark Anchises but only because it is obvious you are upset about your daughters apparent lack of innocence. But I agree satisfaction will be given." Ares turned towards Rei and said.

"Get dressed you have been challenged." Rei frowned at the idea. On Mars challenges often ended in death. Rei looked at the tall blond man, he seemed fit and Rei knew he would be a challenge but that didn't even matter because there was no way she was going to kill Minako's father. Rei looked at the blond who was still trying to get her fathers attention. Sighing Rei weighed the outcome in her mind. She could kill the King of Venus and live but Minako would hate her forever. Rei felt a great sadness and pain in her heart at the thought. Rei stood a blanket wrapped around herself and began to get dressed as it was apparent Ares made all the men turn around. Minako stood.

*Rei what's going on?* Minako asked. Rei continued to dress and looked at all the men none were watching so Rei signed back.

*You father has challenged me, we're going to fight.* Minako who was now fully dressed shook her head.

*No, I don't want you to fight.*

*I have to.* A tear slipped from Minako's eyes. She had seen Rei fighting she knew Rei was a very powerful warrior. Minako was afraid for her father.

*please Rei, don't hurt my father.* Rei looked into Minako's scared eyes and realized she would do anything for this women and right then decided that the outcome was going to be in the King of Venus's favor..no matter what. Rei leaned down kissing Minako's lips softly while they still had a bit of privacy, figuring it would be the last time she would ever kiss her.

"I wont hurt him Mina. I promise." Minako nodded.

*thank you* Rei smiled attempting to memorize the blonds face. A growl interrupted their gaze as Minako was grabbed around the arm and jerked away from the Martian and pulled into a group of blond soldiers. Rei frowned at the Venusian king as he returned to Rei. Rei looked up into the mans eyes and sighed.

"Are you both ready?" Ares asked. Rei and Anchises nodded. Ares handed Rei a sword. A Venusian soldier did the same for Anchises. The men all stepped back a ways making a large circle around the two combatants. Minako fought her way to the front of the group of soldiers but a hand on her arm wouldn't allow her to get any closer.

The two warriors battled tirelessly for what seemed like eternity to Minako. Rei could feel the King tiring. She had been surprised at his skill but knew in the end she could beat him, it was a simple test of stamina. The man was much older then Rei. Rei dodged a lunge and tripped the king knocking him to the ground. The Martian looked up at Minako who had tears streaming down her face. Rei gritted her teeth as she turned back towards the Venusian she was fighting who had gotten to his feet and was charging once again. Rei blocked but only slightly hopefully making it look like she was tiring and that she hadn't let the king win the debilitating blow. Minako's eyes widened when she saw her fathers sword slip through Rei's defenses slicing across the young Martians side. Rei gritted her teeth harder at the pain her injury caused her, the Martian released a hand on her sword and gripped her side tightly. Minako jerked against the hand holding her as she watched Rei gripping her injury in pain. 'No..Rei!' Minako thought as she fought her captor. The King of Venus approached the Martian raising his fist he socked her in the jaw knocking her to the ground. Rei coughed noticing a fair bit of blood leaving her mouth in the process, the dark haired Martian got up to her knees but didn't rise to fight. Anchises approached, Rei closed her eyes for a moment feeling the sharp blade rest on her neck for a moment. Opening her eyes swiftly Rei searched out Minako. Knowing that this was it, this was the end and Minako was the last thing that Rei wanted to see in this life. The Venusian King raised his blade about to deliver the final blow that would decapitate his opponent.

Minako struggled hard as her father touched the side of Rei's neck with his blade. Apparently lining up his strike. Minako turned kicking the soldier holding her in the shins, the man groaned and released her. The Venusian princess launched herself forward wrapping her arms around Rei's neck not letting her go.

The Martians eyes widened when she saw the Venusian girl running towards her and a moment later wrapping her arms around her securely. Anchises growled.

"Mina, go back to the circle." Rei said. Minako shook her head in the negative.

"Minako get out of here, this is between me and the Martian." Anchises growled. Minako shook her head again. Ares approached the three angrily.

"Control your daughter Anchises this interruption in the battle is disgraceful. Something I should have expected from a stupid sluttish little Venusian whore." Rei lost it at her fathers excessively insulting words she stood quickly placing Minako behind her and socked her father strongly across the jaw. Everyone was stunned as she continued to advance a few of the soldiers from both planets restraining her as she attempted to continue hitting her father.

"I will kill you if you ever say something bad about Minako again, do you hear me!" Rei yelled. Minako ran forward grabbing Rei calming her quickly. The soldiers released the Martian when they saw her aggression was gone. Rei pulled Minako into her arms. Minako wrapped her arms around Rei's waist being careful not to hurt her injury. Rei leaned down placing her forehead onto Minako's.

"I love you." Rei whispered.

*I love you* Minako mouthed silently with a smile. Minako's father watched the scene in wonder. He had never suspected that the Martian cared for his daughter so much, so much as to blatantly attack the King of Mars. Something he knew to be a very punishable offence on Mars. Anchises smiled and walked up to the two women.

"The battle need not have happened if you had told me that you two were planning to be together." Ares stood with a growl.

"They weren't planning to be together, Rei knows she cant marry someone like your daughter. It goes against everything we believe in."

"I don't care" Rei whispered.

"What?" Ares asked. "You would give up your throne, your responsibilities to me to your planet to your people?" Rei nodded then turned to Minako.

"I would give up my very life to be with you." Rei whispered to the blond. "I love you so much." Minako smiled pulling Rei close for a kiss. Rei participated whole heartedly in the kiss until she heard a pleasured groan, one that was not her own. Pulling back Rei looked as a golden light erupted from the blonds very body. Everyone was staring at Minako as the blond breathed heavily.

"What was that?" Rei asked. Minako shrugged. Rei grabbed Minako around the waist tickling her. Minako busted out laughing confirming Rei's suspicions.

"You can talk." Rei said.

*I can talk?* Minako signed. Rei smiled and grabbed Minako's hands.

"Yes for real, try it." Minako gulped.

"I love you" Minako said as she looked into Rei's eyes. The blonds' eyes widened as she heard her own voice. A voice she hadn't heard for almost more then ten years. Rei smiled.

"Wow, you have a beautiful voice," Rei said. Anchises smiled and hugged his daughter.

"She always did have a lovely voice she used to sing when she was younger, I'm so glade the curse is broken sweetie" The king said with a smile. Ares grumbled looking at his daughter and the women she had obviously chosen as her partner.

"Uh fine, I approve but we need to set some things straight. These two are both heirs of their planets if they join in matrimony which planet will they rule, the rule of one planet is hard enough for a couple let alone the rule of two." Anchises nodded in agreement Minako smiled and turned towards the Martian King.

"Venus has another heir, Mars doesn't. I can go live on Mars with Rei. Eros can take rule of Venus as he was intended to before I was cured." Anchises looked at his daughter.

"Are you sure Minako, you're the rightful heir. If you want the throne its yours." Minako turned back to Rei wrapping her arms around her neck.

"All I want is right here." She whispered. Rei smiled and leaned in towards Minako.

"Me too." The Martian whispered back.


	5. That One Moment

A Love Filled Inferno

My group of one shot drabbles, probably gonna be mostly about ReiXMinako, but I cant promise I wont throw in other pairings from time to time! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**That One Moment**

Rating: M

Pairing: ReiXMinako

Minako could remember it perfectly. That one blip in time, that one moment when she realized who she was and what she wanted. She had always known Rei was that way. The miko had never specifically said it out loud but she had said many times she wasn't interested in men and the blond had often seen her looking at other women in more then a 'your skirt is nice' kind of way. The blond sighed and thought. I had never really understood it, I saw the beauty in everyone male or female but had never been more sexually attracted to one gender or the other. I mean sure I had relationships but they had never really felt right. Minako sighed again as she thought of her revelation and the dilemma it had seemed to cause in her life but mostly in her friendship with Rei. Her and the girls had been out at a local bar with their group of guys, one they frequented all the time, when she approached the dark haired girl.

X Flashback Bar Scene X

A very drunk bouncy blond ran up to a seemingly wasted and scowling dark beauty.

"Rei! Why wont you come dance?" Minako asked. Rei sighed.

"Because I'm not interested in dancing." Rei answered.

"Come on Jadeite seems lonely too." Rei turned her head to see the blond man at the bar drinking and talking to people about sports.

"He doesn't seem to lonely Mina. Plus I wouldn't be interested in dancing with Jadeite, or Nephrite, or Kunzite, or Zoicite or even Mamoru if Usagi were to let go of him for a split second. I'm not interested in dealing with guys Mina you know that. Plus I think Kunzite is looking for you again" The blonds eyes narrowed and her drunken mind made a split second decision that would change her life.

"He's fine, why don't you come dance with me?" Minako said seductively. Rei drunkenly laughed.

"I don't think so Minako."

"Come on Rei, what's the problem? You don't find me attractive? Or is it you don't think you could keep up?" Rei's eyes widened. She had never backed down from a challenge before and she wasn't about to now.

"Fine" Rei said as she stood grabbing Minako's hand and pulling the blond onto the dance floor. Minako was startled as Rei began a slow seductive dance. The blond could hardly move or breath as Rei pressed her body into Minako's. Rei smiled the alcohol making her forget her boundaries, boundaries she had kept up strong around the beautiful blond.

"What's wrong Mina? I thought you wanted to dance." Rei whispered into Minako's ear as she wrapped her arms around the blond from behind. Minako immediately reciprocated. Swaying along to the music with Rei. Bodies moving, melding together as one. Both women's minds were muddled, drunk with passion and alcohol. Minako turned in Rei's arms pressing her body tightly to the miko's and placing her head in the crook of Rei's neck. 'She smells so good.' Minako thought as they continued to dance in the most erotic way she could imagine. Minako groaned as she felt Rei's lips on her skin slowly kissing and caressing along her shoulder. Rei pulled away slowly as she realized what she was doing; something she had wanted to do for a long time.

"Minako I think….I think maybe we should st…"

"Don't stop Rei." Minako whispered as she brushed her nose against Rei's neck softly. Causing the dark haired miko to groan.

"Come home with me." Minako whispered. Rei just nodded as the blond pulled them out of the bar and into a cab. Minako thanked every kami she could think of when she realized how close her apartment was to the bar. The blond quickly paid the cab driver and pulled Rei up and into her small apartment. Once in her room Minako turned and resumed her position with her arms wrapped around Rei and her face against Rei's neck, just breathing her scent in.

"You smell so good." Minako mumbled against Rei's throat. Rei nodded and whispered as she kissed Minako's shoulder again.

"So do you." Rei trailed her kisses slowly up the blonds neck and cheek stopping for a moment before claiming her lips.

Minako moaned into Rei's mouth their kiss getting hot and passionate faster then she had ever thought possible. Before either of them could comprehend what was happening they were on the bed. Minako slowly began to remove Rei's clothes. Rei realized the blonds intent and began to do the same. Minako groaned as their skin brushed hotly for the first time. The blond positioned herself above the dark haired priestess leaning in for another earth shattering kiss. Rei's hands slid into her hair and down her back touching, feeling softly. The pads of her fingers learning the very texture of the blonds flesh. The dark haired girls hands wandered lower and the blond groaned in response. Minako whimpered when she felt Rei's fingers slip into her slick folds and slowly enter her. The blond spread her legs wider moaning with the pleasure Rei's fingers were giving her. Minako gasped again when she felt Rei's other hand on her breast teasing her in the most delicious erotic way possible. The blond quickly felt the need to reciprocate and slid her own hand down between her dark haired friends legs. Minako had never been with a woman before but Rei felt amazing to her. Wet and hot, she heard Rei gasp slightly as her fingers slowly entered her friend. They moved together slowly at first then faster as their need became more apparent. Gasps and moans permeated the room. Minako had never felt anything so intense. Rei was making her burn. The blond leaned closer to the miko placing her forehead against Rei's as they sensually moved with one another. Rei moaned tilting her head back a little; softly kissing Minako's lips. Minako returned Rei's sweet kiss. Both women were enthralled with one another. Rei pulled away. Her head lifting back in ecstasy, Minako immediately bent down to pay attention to her friends soft neck. Nipping, biting and sucking the skin there. Minako smiled when she saw the large purple bruise she had left on Rei's snow white skin.

"Mina…" Rei whispered breathlessly. "I…I'm gonna…." Rei started to say. Minako nodded.

"Me too." the blond whispered. Neither of them got to say anything else both women were pulled into an intense orgasm. The moment Minako could move she rolled over laying closely next to her panting friend at her side. Rei felt like she couldn't breath her release was so extreme. Neither women spoke they just laid in each others arms until both were sound asleep. Or so Minako had thought.

X End Flashback X

The blond still sat in her bed, sheets wrapped around her looking down at her feet sticking out from under the light orange material. Minako sighed wrapping her arms around her knees and laying her head on them. The blond reached to the other side of the bed where Rei had been laying the night before. The miko's warmth was long since gone. It was still early in the morning so Minako knew she had been alone in the bed for a while. Rei had left her… After everything they had shared the night before. The blond took a deep breath holding back the sob she knew was trying to make itself known. This had happened to her before she knew what waking up alone meant. When you woke up alone after an intimate night it meant you weren't important. It meant that the guy, or in this case girl, didn't want you for anything else but what you had given them last night. Minako shook her head at her stupidity. 'I'm so dumb..if she had wanted me. Wanted to actually be with me she would have said something, asked me out or something. We were drunk. She was drunk and I took advantage of that..of her.' Minako thought sadly. 'I had never even realized how much I've wanted her.' Minako found it very ironic that the one person she actually wants to be with ends up being one of those people, one of those "lets just forget about it" nights. The blond sighed again she just didn't think her and Rei could ever be the same and even if they could she wasn't sure she wanted to. Because at this point this moment she knew she wanted Rei and the empty side of her bed was a blatant reminder that the want she felt obviously wasn't reciprocated. Minako got up and got dressed she had work in an hour and if she wanted to keep the small and sometimes leaking roof over her head she had better get ready.

A week later and Rei still couldn't stop thinking about it. That night had been amazing she had never felt anything even close to that. Rei sighed she had always had a crush on Minako. Had been very good at hiding those feelings for a really long time, but last week she had lost control. It was partially the alcohol to blame but she knew deep down that she had always wanted Minako to drag her home after a night out at the bar. She had just never thought it would actually happen and she felt ashamed. She never wanted to be one of Minako's drunken sex nights. Yes she wanted the blond but she wanted her for so much more then just sex.

"Rei!" the dark haired girl braced herself when she heard her name being yelled.

"Usagi..must you bulldoze me over whenever you see me?" Rei asked as she bent down to pick up her discarded broom.

"Oh Rei don't be so mean all of the time." Rei just smiled sarcastically and continued sweeping.

"Rei come to the crown with me." Usagi said.

"I'm busy go get one of the other girls to do it."

"Ami and Makoto are off on some kind of booty search for flowers." Usagi said Rei face palmed.

"Its called botany Usagi. A botany search looking for rare species of flowers and I thought that was just Makoto?"

"Ami joined her I think they might be keeping a secret from us they seem all close and quiet lately, but anyway they are gone and I don't want to ask Minako she isn't feeling well." Rei perked up with concern.

"Mina's sick?" Rei asked. Usagi shook her head.

"Well no not sick really she's just different, sad I think. I've tried to ask her what's wrong but she wont talk. She's actually starting to scare me a little bit Rei. She's been this way for a week now. Every time I see her she is sad and looking a little run down. I know she has been taking a lot of extra shifts at the dinner too." Rei looked away she was worried for her friend but she didn't know if she could face her. She knew she couldn't the night they had been together that's why she had left. The miko hated to admit it but she was afraid. Afraid Minako would reject her, she knew Minako wasn't that way she wasn't like her. Minako had dated guys before a lot of different guys.

"Rei do you think you could go and check on her?" Rei looked at Usagi and nodded.

"Good now lets go to the crown." Usagi yelled. Rei gave the blond a deadpanned look and said.

"I'm busy." Usagi pouted.

A few hours later, after Rei had finished her chores and shooed Usagi away with promises of a karaoke night sometime soon. Rei was on her way to Minako's apartment. Rei sighed looking at the blonds beaten up little car indicating the blond was home. Rei sighed again. Minako deserved so much more, she was a genuinely good and sweet person but her life had completely gone to shit before she had even graduated from high school. Rei remembered it like it was yesterday. The night Minako's parents died leaving her alone and with nothing but a mountain of debts she could never pay off. Forcing the young blond to sell her family home and her fathers car just so she could get by. Rei remembered the day they graduated. Everyone was so excited taking pictures and getting hugs from their family members. Her own grandpa being more embarrassing then anyone and her father even showed up. But Minako had just smiled and tried to leave. She didn't have anyone to gush over her diploma or take pictures of her. But the day that made Rei the most sad was their first day of college. Minako wasn't there, she couldn't afford college. Ami, Rei and Usagi had plenty of help from their families. Makoto's parents had set up a college fund for her before they died. Rei remembered it because it was at that moment that she realized how much she loved Minako. The blond just waved at them saying goodbye and telling them to have a good time. Rei knew that Minako was sad about not being able to go to college but that didn't stop her from being excited for Rei and the other girls. 'Minako you've always been so selfless, thinking of other people before yourself.' Rei thought as she approached the door. Rei smiled as she jiggled the handle and lifted the door up. The miko knew from experience that she could jimmy the lock out of the jamb this way. Rei entered the blonds house quietly and smiled as she saw Minako standing by the counter doing the dishes. Rei had never actually seen Minako cleaning so it was strange to see the blond doing something so domestic.

"Hey" Rei said. Minako jumped and dropped a cup she had been washing.

"Oh doodles that's my favorite cup." Minako said as she bent down to pick up the glass pieces. Rei laughed.

"Did you just say doodles?" Minako nodded and threw the pieces of her cup into the trash. The blond turned and looked into Rei's eyes.

"Hey how are you?" the blond asked.

"I'm ok." Rei shrugged. Minako nodded.

"How about you? Usagi said you weren't feeling well?" Rei asked. Minako smiled lightly.

"I'm fine, you know me I just keep rolling." Rei nodded. An uncomfortable silence filling the room.

"Minako I think maybe we should talk about what happened." Rei said quietly. Minako turned her head to the side looking at the ground answering sadly.

"You don't have to say anything Rei. I get it." Minako said as she pushed off the counter and walked to her bedroom. Rei frowned.

"What is it you get exactly?" Rei asked as she followed the blond. Minako sighed.

"Seriously Rei we don't have to do this, we can still be friends. I wouldn't ever want to lose you, to not have you in my life. Just because I was being stupid."

"Minako stop being cryptic and tell me what it is you get and how you are being stupid." Rei said. Minako sighed a silent tear slipping down her face as she whispered with her back to Rei.

"I'm being stupid because I want you..I want you so much but I know you don't want me. I understand that yet I cant stop myself." Rei's eyes widened and she asked.

"What makes you think I don't want you too?" Minako just shook her head.

"Come on Rei I know I'm not the master of relationships but I know what waking up alone means. You left me." Minako whispered. Rei could hear the hurt, she could almost see the blonds pain. The miko couldn't handle seeing her this way. It hurt Rei to know that she was causing Minako this pain.

"Minako I…" Rei started to say. Minako interrupted.

"Seriously Rei you don't have to say anything I understand. Why would you ever want to be with someone who is going nowhere. I mean your smart and funny and beautiful and your well on your way in your career and I'm just me, here in this stupid broken down little apartment working at the diner…. Probably for the rest of my life. I'm not good enough for you." Minako ended on a whisper. Tears rolling silently down her face her back still to her dark haired friend. Rei frowned getting angry at Minako's words.

"Minako don't say that your going nowhere…" Rei started to say. Minako sighed wiping her tears from her face and shrugging.

"Hey look at me." Rei said as she grabbed Minako's arm turning her around. Rei's anger softened when she saw the tears still sliding down Minako's face and she couldn't help herself. Rei leaned forward a hand sliding behind Minako's neck pulling her in for an aggressive kiss. Minako's arms slid around Rei pulling her tight against the blonds body. Lips crushing together as the kiss deepened. Rei could taste the saltiness of Minako's tears in the deepened kiss. They backed up, Rei slowly pushing Minako back until the back of the blonds legs hit her computer desk. Rei leaned forward more in an attempt to keep them moving. Minako followed leaning back a little over the desk. The miko soon realized there was something in the way and slid her arms down Minako's body lifting the blond up and onto the edge of the desk. Minako moaned and pushed her old laptop to the side hearing a bunch of her trinkets and papers falling to the floor. But the blond didn't care all she could think about was the woman in her arms. Rei's hands then slid up Minako's body pulling her t-shirt up and over her head breaking their kiss for only a moment before it continued. Minako unbuttoned Rei's shirt and slid it off her shoulders. Rei then moved her hands to Minako's back unclipping the blonds bra and sliding it forward, one of Rei's hands going to the blonds newly exposed breasts while the other slid down Minako's stomach. Rei grinned when she realized that Minako was wearing an old pair of her volleyball shorts, she loved Minako in those tight elastic shorts. Rei slid them off of the blonds hips as she felt Minako unbuttoning her jeans. Minako had planned on removing Rei's jeans completely but was unable to continue even thinking when Rei stepped between her legs. They kissed softly as one of Rei's hands caressed down the blonds neck the other slid between Minako's legs. A broken whimper left the blonds mouth at the amazing feeling of Rei inside of her. Rei groaned at Minako's whimper a sound that continued as one of the blonds hands caressed her neck pulling her forward into the kiss as Minako leaned back slightly her free hand placed behind her bracing herself against the desk. The position allowed for better leverage and the blond pushed up against Rei's hand with a moan. Rei reciprocated by thrusting her fingers harder, deeper into the blond. Minako whimpered again into her dark haired friends mouth as the intensity of Rei's movements inside her shook the old desk they were currently deflowering.

"Rei…." Minako moaned as the blond hooked her legs around Rei's thighs pulling her closer.

Over and over it felt like eternity, Minako thought the rhapsody would never end until finally the blonds golden head fell back on a satisfied scream of pleasure. Rei's breath hitched and eyes widened at the intensely arousing sound of Minako's climax mixed with the feel of Minako's body tightening around her in ecstasy. The miko felt the blonds entire body go limp and she picked her up. Quickly walking to the bed placing Minako in the middle, and losing the rest of her own clothes, Rei slid into the bed as well. Minako's eyes were still unfocused and she couldn't seem to take a full breath. Rei smiled, this woman was the most beautiful amazingly sweet person she had ever met and she wanted nothing more then to see her this satisfied more often. Rei leaned over Minako, who had yet to fully recover, and kissed her slowly as gentle as she possibly could. Minako's lips were trembling from the force of her release. She couldn't even feel her own legs. Minako slowly began to participate in the kiss as her senses seemed too finally begin returning to her. The blond slowly began to lean up and switch their positions until Rei was laying beneath her. Minako then moved lower trailing light kisses down Rei's neck and chest stopping to take the dark haired priestesses nipple into her mouth. Rei moaned against the pleasure and thread her fingers into Minako's silky blond mass of hair. Minako continued to kiss down the miko's body. Hands softly rubbing Rei's nipples as she descended.

Somewhere in the back of Minako's mind she was thinking that maybe, if she could please Rei enough, then maybe she would stay. The blonds lips caressed lower. Tongue and teeth teasing the flesh of Rei's stomach. Rei didn't think she could take much more of this slow erotic torture. Rei took her bottom lip between her teeth trying not to scream out in pleasure. Her attempt failed when Minako moved even lower still. Minako smiled as she heard Rei's pleasured scream when she finally tasted the miko. The blond let her tongue circle Rei's clit softly then began to flick it back and forth. Rei's hands returned to Minako's hair in a tight grip. The blond doubled her efforts to please Rei now flattening her tongue and gliding up, tasting the whole of Rei's essence. Minako stopped for a moment rolling the taste of Rei in her mouth and quickly deciding that she really liked it. More then she ever thought she would. Rei moaned and Minako returned to pleasuring the miko.

"Mina….Minako I cant….I cant take…please." Rei whimpered out and the blond smiled and gently inserted two of her fingers into Rei while simultaneously sucking vigorously on her clit. Minako smiled again as Rei seemed to explode, literally. The blond continued to move her fingers inside Rei helping to draw out the last of the miko's erupting orgasm. The results of which Minako seemed to be covered in. The blond smiled and moved to place kisses onto Rei's still heaving stomach and chest. Once Rei returned to reality she blushed and groaned with embarrassment. Minako laid her head onto Rei's stomach in confusion. Wondering what Rei was thinking. Rei felt Minako sigh against her stomach and blushed even hotter.

"I….I'm sorry Mina, that was….. Well amazing but really embarrassing. I didn't mean to…you know…all over you and…jeez this is embarrassing." Rei muttered as she leaned up holding herself up with her hands looking down at Minako who was still laying on her stomach. Minako smiled when she realized Rei was embarrassed.

"What was that?" Minako asked as she flipped her hair to one side and laid her cheek down onto Rei's stomach once again.

"Um I guess its called…um female ejaculation or something like that." Rei said. The blond giggled and said.

"Really, can you do that every time?" Minako asked as she crawled up Rei's body. Rei blushed and shook her head.

"Um..No I. I've actually only ever done it once besides tonight. I'm sorry." Rei blushed at the thought because the only other time she had done it was when she was pleasuring herself while thinking of the blond.

"Don't be sorry, I liked it. It was definitely hot. Does it feel good? I mean any different then normal?" Minako asked as she straddled Rei and wrapped her arms around the miko's neck. Rei nodded.

"Yeah its…its much more intense. Feels very good. I just didn't mean to you know douse you." Rei answered.

"Well your just going to have to make it up to me." Minako whispered as she kissed Rei's shoulder. Rei smiled.

"Oh and how am I supposed to do that?" Rei asked.

"Your just going to have to help me shower." Minako said as she jumped up pulling Rei along with her.

The shower was long but the two women settled on just kissing and caressing one another while cleansing since they were both exhausted already. Once the two were showered and dried they found themselves in Minako's room. Once again sleeping soundly.

Rei awoke late at night and sighed as Minako shifted in her sleep and shoved her head under Rei's chin even more. Rei looked at the clock which she noticed was no longer on the desk but thrown across the floor. It was about 3 in the morning and she had to pee. Really bad. As quietly as possible Rei extracted herself from the clinging blond grabbing a discarded sheet off the floor she wrapped it around herself and exited the room heading quickly to Minako's small bathroom.

Minako grumbled in her sleep woke up, pushed herself up and wiped the stray hairs from her face.

"Rei?" Minako asked to the darkness and received no response. The tears began slowly. Minako sat up leaning her back against the headboard and placing her head on her knees. Last time she had woken up alone she hadn't allowed herself to cry. This time she couldn't hold the tears in. Minako sobbed helplessly into her knees.

Rei had relieved herself and washed her hands feeling good. The miko walked slowly in the dark through Minako's small apartment and slid back into the blonds dark bedroom. Rei could immediately hear the quiet sobbing of the blond on the bed. Rei rushed to the side quickly.

"Mina what's wrong?" Rei asked. The blonds head snapped up from her knees.

"Rei. You're here." Minako said on a sniffle as she quickly crawled across the bed and into Rei's arms.

"I'm right here Mina. Shhhhsh stop crying baby." Rei whispered. Minako snuggled her head into Rei's neck taking deep breaths.

"I thought you had left." Minako whispered.

"I'm right here I just had to use the bathroom." Rei said with a little chuckle.

"Please don't leave." Minako whispered into Rei's neck.

"I'll be here Mina, I'll be right here when you wake up." Rei whispered back as she laid down with Minako in her arms soothing the distraught blond until they had both fallen asleep.

When Minako awoke that morning she immediately rolled over, rather quickly, and was relieved to see the dark haired miko sprawled out on the other side of the bed. Minako smiled and leaned over Rei placing light kisses onto the sleeping woman's back. Rei groaned but smiled.

"I am so tired, I don't think I've ever been more exhausted in my entire life." Rei whispered.

"Yeah I'm tired too. Do you want to get up and tiredly make some breakfast?" The blond whispered. Rei nodded and the two got up to get dressed. Minako went to her closet grabbing a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt. The blond turned around and found Rei back in her button up shirt but instead of her jeans the miko was wearing her old volleyball shorts. Minako smiled.

"Wow I like you in those, makes me want you out of them really bad." The blond said with a lecherous grin. Rei smiled.

"Yeah that's pretty much what I think every time you wear them." Rei answered. Minako blushed a little and walked over to Rei grabbing her hand gently the blond leaned forward placing a small kiss onto Rei's lips. Rei smiled and said.

"So you said something about food." Minako nodded and pulled Rei into the kitchen. The blond then busied herself with making pancakes, bacon and eggs all of which they ate promptly.

"That was amazing, your actually a pretty good cook." Rei said cheekily as she took their plates to the sink.

"Yeah that happens when you live alone. Plus I had Makoto give me a few lessons after mom and dad died. I really did suck at cooking back then" Minako answered. "So um we never really finished our conversation last night with the whole mind blowing sex getting in the way, but I'm guessing from the activities last night that you want me." Minako continued talking with a blush looking at her hands placed in her lap. "I just.. I was just wondering if its all, you know for the sex or do…do you actually wana be with me I mean its fine if you don't we can still be friends an all I just…I just…I don't know. I just want to know what you want." Minako finished on a whisper. Rei looked at Minako and walked over to the dejected looking blond. Rei bent her knees going down the miko lifted Minako's chin and answered.

"Minako I've wanted you since we met when we were 14 years old. Last week when we got together that night, I left because…because I was afraid. I was scared that it was just some kind of drunk accident. I didn't think you would actually want me. But I do want you Minako I want you a lot!" Rei answered. Minako smiled and asked.

"So do you wana date. I mean…can I call you my girlfriend now or something." Minako asked with a blush. Rei nodded and answered.

"Please do. I would like nothing more then to be your girlfriend." Minako squealed and jumped in the air hugging Rei and kissing her face all over.

"Your so amazing Rei." Minako whispered and Rei blushed. "So what do you want to do today. I actually have the day off for once. Do you work today?" Minako asked.

"Well a Priestesses work is never done but I think Youchiro can handle it for me. I think we should just stay in. Cuddle on the couch watch a movie you know nothing to strenuous I'm still exhausted." Rei answered. Minako nodded.

"Yeah me to, you are incredible in bed." Minako said with a smile as Rei slowly kissed up her jaw. Rei smiled in return.

"Well your not to bad yourself. I've never had such an intense release before." Rei whispered. Minako smiled.

"Rei I….I think I love you…I mean I am in love with you." The blond rushed out. "I know we are just starting out and everyth.." Minako's sentence was cut off by Rei's lips.

"I love you too Mina. I've wanted you since the moment I saw you, and I've loved you since the moment we meet." Rei confessed. Minako blushed and smiled.

"Wow." was all the blond could say with a huge smiled plastered to her face.

"So um a movie then what kind were you thinking?" Rei asked. Minako smiled as they moved to the couch.

"I think I'm in the mood for a love story how about you." The blond said. Rei nodded and grabbed "The Notebook."

"How about this one." Rei asked. Minako nodded and leaned in for a kiss.

"I really do love you." Minako said.

"I take that as a yes" Rei said as she put the DVD into the player and hit play. Quickly the miko joined her girlfriend on the couch.

It soon became obvious for Rei that they wouldn't get to see much of the movie considering Minako's wandering hands distracting her from even being able to think. Before Rei even realized it had happened Minako was in her lap straddling Rei's waist as they kissed slowly. The blond leaned forward into Rei forcing the miko to lean back into the soft worn couch. Minako giggled against Rei's lips as she slowly unbuttoned her girlfriends shirt caressing up her chest and happy to find that Rei hadn't bothered to put her bra back on. Rei moaned at the touch and smiled as Minako's lips descended going slowly down her neck and chest and stopping to pay attention to her stomach muscles, spreading the shirt wide in order to gain access. Rei groaned placing her hands in Minako's hair as the blond slid down onto her knees between Rei's legs. Now kneeling in front of her girl still paying attention to her abdomen while she let her hand slid easily into the tight volleyball shorts Rei had borrowed. Minako smiled against Rei's skin at the sounds her fingers were coaxing from the miko.

Then a noise bombarded Minako's mind. A voice actually, one that was clearly not Rei in her pleasured state or herself. This voice was a foreign intrude into her and Rei's very intimate moment. And once the voice had been identified Minako blushed deeply.

"Oh..My..God…what the hell are you guys?….. What I…" Makoto stuttered out. Hoping Usagi or Ami might be able to explain this she looked to them and then to Mamoru who had immediately turned around and was standing out in the hall with a bright blush on his face. Ami had decided to just turn around. Makoto noticed her ears were bright red with embarrassment and assumed the girls face was probably just as bad. Usagi just stared wide eyed.

Both women reacted immediately. Minako quickly pulled her hand from Rei's shorts and stood. Rei immediately grabbed her shirt, closing it and leaned forward again. Unfortunately Minako was in the process of standing quickly and smashed her head right into the bottom of Rei's chin.

"Shit!" Minako grumbled as she grabbed her head. Rei's cry of pain was muffled as she grabbed her mouth having bitten her tongue hard when Minako crashed into her.

"Mina are you ok." Rei said a little strangely since she had a hold of her mouth still. Minako was still rubbing her head when she realized she had hurt Rei.

"Oh baby did I hurt you? Here let me see it." Minako said as she sat down next to Rei momentarily forgetting that their closest friends had just seen them in the middle of a very intimate act. Rei shook her head.

"Uhun it hurts." Rei grumbled. Minako coaxed.

"Come on don't be a baby let me see." Minako whispered. Rei conceded and opened her mouth sticking out her tongue noticing the slight metallic taste of blood.

"oh baby I'm sorry your bleeding." Minako said until she finally heard Usagi who had begun to laugh hysterically. Minako then turned towards the door and sighed there was nothing she could do now. They had literally caught her and Rei in the act.

"Well if your just going to stand there could you at least close the door. I have the air on you know." The blond said as she leaned back on the couch and crossed her arms. Rei leaned back too and said wispily.

"That one was going to be amazing too." The miko stated. Minako smiled and whispered back.

"Don't worry we can always pick up where we left off. I'll make it up to you babe."

Makoto went to close the door when Usagi said.

"Mamo come on you don't have to stay out there.". Rei immediately blushed, Minako followed suit.

"Oh my sweet lord. Mamoru please tell me you did not see that." Rei asked as the man came inside. But she knew right from the moment he walked in that he had seen everything.

"I'm traumatized." Makoto stated still staring off into the distance.

"Well if you guys had knocked none of this would have happened." Minako stated.

"You and Rei….you were.." Ami couldn't seem to finish. Minako smiled. Rei mumbled.

"Yeah I was about 30 seconds away from a very intense orgasm." Rei said as she covered her eyes with her hand in frustration. Ami got noticeably more red. Rei smiled and said.

"Oh don't act so innocent Ami. You either Makoto don't think I don't know what you guys were doing yesterday. Botany indeed I am psychic ya know, and I unfortunately had the misfortune to see a bit of your little trip in the fire." Rei said. Ami and Makoto both blushed.

"You saw us?" Ami whispered.

"Unfortunately" Rei said. Minako grinned as Rei confirmed what she had been suspecting for a while.

"Hey its only fair I mean you guys all walked in on Rei and I." Minako said.

"So you and Rei are like together?" Usagi asked. Rei and Minako nodded, and the blond grinned.

"About time. I can only do so much. Forcing Ami to go with Mako. Making Rei come and look after you Mina. I swear my Cupid skills had almost hit their limit." Usagi said then went and sat on the couch and began to watch the movie. Everyone else seemed a little stunned but just smiled and joined their strange Princess like friend. Minako smiled and snuggled up in Rei's lap. Rei returned the grin and wrapped her arms around her amazing girlfriend.

The End


End file.
